Karaoke NARU STYLE!
by XxcrimsonxgothicxtidexX
Summary: Basically your average karaoke party at Sasu, Saku and Naru's place. But what happens when you get the Rookies Nine and Gai's team togther for karaoke? oh the drama, that sweet irony! not centered around anyone pairing SasuSaku NaruHina Shika? NejiTen
1. An Idea Is Born!

okay people i am back for round three! in other words this is my third fanfiction and my second Naruto fanfiction (shwweeet!) i know right?! sorry kinda hyper but anyways... you might be wondering what the hell could be running through my mind when you read the title, "Karaoke... Naru style!" i know wtf right. but whether you wondering that or not it doesnt make much difference but i what it does mean is that:

**everbody's favorite ninja Naruto (whether he is or not doesnt matter) has come up with an idea along with Hinata Hyuga on a karaoke night for all of the Konoha ninja (by all the ninja i mean the rookies 9 and Gai's team... and anyother random ninjas that decide to show up) so what happens when you get ninjas together for a karaoke night? what happens when you got fun loving girls and Naruto with some of our most stoic guys (Sasuke and Neji of course)? **

keep your eyes glued to the screen and you'll find out!

**Note: there are no "main pairings" so to speak. this story doesnt revolve around just one single couple so no worries peoples! just set back, relax and enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if i did... well... just do the math. **

**Chapter 1  
"An Idea is Born!"**

A slam was heard. Loud enough that it made Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno jump slightly. They turned to see their disgruntled blonde friend. The number one, hyperactive, knuckle- headed ninja himself, Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Naruto, you're home later than usual," said Sakura. "What's wrong?" Naruto didn't respond he just plopped down on the sofa. He pulled his back so he would be looking up at the ceiling.  
"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata said quietly. A moment passed before Naruto looked up at his lavender- eyed girlfriend.  
"Sorry, guys... just a little tired... Granny Tsunade has been working all us ANBU black ops beyond the breaking point, and it's not getting any easier." He stood up and sat next to Hinata and kissed her lightly on the lips. A blush was noticeable on her face when he pulled away.  
"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" He looked at Sakura. He gave her a small grin.  
"He said he'd be along."  
"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Hina-chan." Sakura said sadly.  
"'Night Sakura-chan," said Hinata. "I'd better be going to Naruto-kun."  
"Sure, Hinata. I'll walk you home." They got up off of the couch and headed for the Hyuga district.

--- ---

"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.  
The blond gave her grin, "No problem, Hinata." He was about to walk away, when Hinata called him back.  
"Naruto-kun..." Naruto turned back to look at her. "Yeah?"  
"You know it's been a while since all of us have been together, you know my team, yours, Neji's, and Ino's. And I was thinking maybe we should all get together..."  
Naruto gave her a smile that stretched from ear to ear, "Hinata-chan you're a genius!!!" He picked her up and spun her around. "We could all get reunited and mine, Sakura-chan's and the teme's house and have a party!" Hinata had a thin layer of a blush on her face, she smiled at him. "Yeah, we could do karaoke. Hanabi got it for me for Christmas this year."  
"Tomorrow night?" he asked her. She gave him a grin. "Hai. Between me, Ino, Sakura-chan and TenTen-chan we'll tell everyone and we'll all be there!" cheered Hinata getting just as excited as the cerulean- eyed 19-year-old next to her.  
"Better go break the news to Sasuke-teme." Naruto gave Hinata a long, passion filled kiss before he departed. "See ya tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" he called.  
Hinata smiled, "See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," she said under her breath.

* * *

"Damn," said Naruto once he got to the door of his, Sakura's and Sasuke's house. "I forgot my keys!" He began to pound on the door. "Oye! Sasuke-teme! I know you're still awake!!!" Naruto fell forward when Sasuke yanked the door open.  
"It's late dobe and Sakura's asleep and so is the whole entire fuckin' district mind not waking them up?" Sasuke said in an annoyed town.  
"Sorry that I interrupted your emo moment, Sasuke," said Naruto as he stood up rubbing the bump on his head.  
"How many times have I told you I'm not emo, you loser," Sasuke said, still annoyed at the blonde.  
"Whatever, anyway's I just got back from Hinata-chan and we came up with a plan for all of us to just hang out tomorrow night here!"  
"Keep your voice down and what are you talking about?" said Sasuke as he sat down on the couch picking up the book he was reading.  
"We're going to invite the original Rookies Nine and Gai's team here for a karaoke night," Naruto said sitting on the couch opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke set his book down and looked at Naruto to make sure that he was seriously saying this or he head one to many bowls of ramen down at Ichiraku's.  
"You can't be serious," Sasuke said in a bored tone of voice.  
"Why would I be joking?" asked the Uzumaki.  
"Naruto," Sasuke folded his hands in front of his face but it still didn't keep the displeasure that was seeping through his words out. "If you actually think anybody will agree to this then you are out of your mind more than I thought that you originally were. If you don't mind before you decide to say anything else that's even more retarded than what you just said, I'm off to bed. 'Night and don't stay up to late 'cause The Hokage is probably going to go medieval on us tomorrow yet again."  
"But Sasuke--" Sasuke had already disappeared around the corner into his room. "I don't get what's his problem." He got up sulkily and headed to his own room.

**-Sasuke-**  
_'What a waste... karaoke night? What is Naruto thinking?'  
__**'Probably thinking of a way to get you and Sakura together... ever thought of that possibility?'**__  
'Ugh... I thought you disappeared,' Sasuke retorted at his inner.  
__**'Nope... an inner is never lost, you're stuck with me.'  
**__'So what you're my conscious or something?'  
__**'That fag?! No, I'm the one that makes the choices that will make you're life a hell lot easier... guy style.'**_ The grin in Inner Sasuke's voice was evident.

Sasuke let out a groan and he threw himself his bed. He had already changed into his nightwear. A black fitted t-shirt showing his well sculpted muscles of his chest. And flannel black and blue plaid pants. He turned to the picture on his nightstand. The picture that was taken of him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi back when he was a genin. _'It's been a long time...'_ It's been three years since Sasuke came back at the age of 16. Sasuke hadn't changed. He had achieved his life long goal of killing his brother, Itachi Uchiha and also took down Orochimaru.He was welcomed as a hero for that, but still Sasuke felt that he was missing something. Sure he got his revenge but was it enough for the 19-year-old, raven Uchiha heir? He found himself asking himself that question constantly these days. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration, got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen. As he approached the kitchen he realized that the light was on.

"Probably Naruto wanting ramen or something like that." He walked in and stopped. It wasn't Naruto, but it was 18-year-old pink- haired roommate Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, "Isn't a little late, Sakura?" She spun around, quickly. Fast enough that she almost spilled her tea.

"Sasuke! I didn't realize you were still up. I hope that I didn't wake you," she looked away.

Sasuke walked towards the kitchen table, "No, Sakura you didn't. I just couldn't sleep so I came down for some tea, also."

"Oh, I'll just be going then," Sakura stopped when she felt Sasuke's hold on her arm, "Wait," was the only thing that came from his mouth. She turned to look at him. "What is it, Sasuke?" He sighed as though what he was about to say was going to be more difficult than it really was.

"Naruto told me that he and Hinata came up with this reunion of all the Rookies Nine and Gai's team here out our house for," he ran a hand through his messy raven hair and let out a breath. "For a karaoke night."

"And are you asking me if it's okay to do it or what?"

"I'm just telling you what the dobe told me," Sasuke said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, okay then. I'll get the stuff ready for tomorrow night then."

"Hn."

"Tea's in the other door," Sasuke opened the other cupboard. He nodded slightly.

"Are all men this retarded in the kitchen?" asked Sakura trying to suppress the smile from her voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. In about a minute Sakura had the tea, sugar and had the water already heating in the microwave. "And this is The Great Sasuke Uchiha's potential?" the giggle she had been trying to stifle came out either way.

"Hn."

"Okay, I'll leave," Before Sakura knew what was going on she felt the blush crawl up to her cheeks. Sasuke had just encased her in a hug. Sakura, after the shock sunk in, she returned his hug. Sasuke let go after a while and left grabbing the tea off the table.

"'Night, Sasuke."

"Hn," He stopped. "Oh, Sakura..." She looked up at him, his back was turned towards her. "Nice shade of red." he left. Sakura fumed silently at the comment. Of course he would tease her about the bright red tint that now coated her cheeks. It passed after a while.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Sasuke, just you wait," she said quietly to herself. A smug grin on her face as she continue to drink her eucalyptus tea.

* * *

It seemed all of Konoha was a buzz with the karaoke that night at the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno residence. Well the teenage population anyway's.

"Sakura-chan, Ino, TenTen, you guys got your teams?" asked Hinata.

"Yup! It was a success. Though I can't guarantee that they'll all sing though," said Ino.

"Not the point, Ino," said TenTen the important thing is that they come, eh, Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"Hai," Sakura replied.

"That and, TenTen, is to get Sasuke and Sakura together!" said Ino.

"Nani?!?!" exclaimed the whole group.

"Don't play dumb, Sakura, you know that there is also going to be couple singing so you better get with Sasuke soon otherwise... -sigh- you're out of a duet."

"Shut up, Ino," retorted TenTen. "What makes you think Sasuke's going to sing at all?"

"She's got a point there, Ino," said Hinata.

"Whatever," Ino said casually. "Let's go get your house ready."

* * *

"So Sasuke what are you going to sing with Sakura?" asked an eager Naruto.

"Yeah, Sasuke what are you and Sakura going to do?" probed Kiba.

"Shut up the both of you. I'm not singing."

"Why?!?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto mind not informing the entire village," Shikamaru said lazily.

"If Sasuke doesn't want to sing then that's his choice," said Neji.

"What are you going to do, Neji?" asked Rock Lee.

"Who says I'm singing?" asked the Byakugan wielder.

"TenTen and her horde of kunai, shurikens, katans and multiple weapons that could tear you to shreds," said Naruto.

"Hn," Neji kept walking forward.

"He's going through with it," Sasuke said simply.

"Yeah, yes, yup, duh." said the rest of the boys.

"Tonight's going to suck." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Just think of the bright side, Sasuke-teme," said Naruto.

"And that is what, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"If you screw up on the song then Sakura will save your sorry butt."

"Hn."

* * *

**so how was the first chapter? good, bad, never again to be let see the light? plz review peoples! **

**Inner Crimson: _yet another fanfic, where has the time gone by?_**

**Crimson: not a clue but we'll find out soon what's gonna happen at a karaoke party Naru style!**

**Naruto: karaoke me style! this is gonna rock**

**Sasuke: loser**

**Naru: what was that, teme?!**

**Sasuke: hard of hearing to, dobe?**

**Sakura: WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!?!?!**

**Sasu and Naru: -cringe in fear of the pink- haired kunoichi's rage-**

**Sakura: that's better**

**Crimson and Inner Crimson: -sweatdrop- review... and help us!!!!**

**Inner Crimson: _what have we gotten ourselves into this time?!?!_**

**Crimson: first, it was just you, me, Saku, Sasu and---**

**Sasu, Saku, In. Crim. -stifle her from uttering the last name-**

**Naruto: what's wrong?**

**Sakura: bad things happen when you say... _her_ name...**

**Naruto: who's?**

**Sasuke: you don't want to know...**


	2. A Song To Last Us About A Week

**yup im back! i know you guys missed me and right now im goin' nuts listening to-- well if i said what i was listening then i might give away something in this chapter... so sorry... but anyways enough unnecessary rambling lets get this show on the road**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that will be used in all future chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

**"A Song To Last Us About A Week"**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"They're here!" exclaimed Sakura. She went over to the door and in shuffled in **(get ready for a long list) **Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji and TenTen.

"Hey guys!" called out a very enthusiastic Naruto. Everyone stated their greetings in a way.

* * *

Sasuke heard a knock on his door. "It's opened," he said simply not turning his attention away from the book he was reading.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "Um... everybody's here... did you change your mind about-"

"Not really, Sakura," he said. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, why don't you want to come? Is it because you can't sing or something? Because if that's the reason don't worry. Some of the other guys aren't singing either, and-"

"Sakura," Sasuke once again stopped her in mid sentence. "It's not the singing, I'm just not in the mood, okay?" the last part came out harsher than Sasuke had intended it to be.

"Oh, okay then," Sakura looked down at the ground. "I'll just go then... you know where to find us if you want to come."

"Hn." She closed the door once she was out of his room. "Sasuke-kun..."

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! We're starting the karaoke!" called out Naruto. Sakura looked up at all of them, she gave them all a warm smile, "Yosh... so how are we going to decide who goes when?"

"Don't worry I already thought of that," said TenTen. She pulled out a small plastic jar with strips of paper in it.

"Uh, TenTen?" Ino said confused.

"Before I came I wrote down everyone's name on a slip of paper that was going to sing. So when they're name gets pulled, they'll sing. And I think Hinata-chan ought to pull out the names, since it was her and Naruto's idea to do this." TenTen handed the jar to Hinata.

"Domo arigatou, TenTen," Hinata said with a smile. She pulled out a slip and giggled slightly.

"Who is it Hinata?" asked Kiba eager to see who it was going to be.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Hinata. Everyone turned to look at Naruto, who, at first had a blank look on his whisker- marked face but know had a huge grin plastered on it.

"Alright then, get ready to lose out to me! Believe it!!!"

"Ugh, whatever Naruto just sing already." said Shikamaru. Naruto jumped up from the couch and went over to the karaoke machine and found the song he wanted. He began to sing: **(now would be the good time to listen to the song as you go alone, highly recommended but if you aren't in the mood than it doesn't matter but it's funny to imagine Naruto singing this)**

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry _

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver 

_'Who would have ever guessed that Naruto had it in him?' _thought Sakura.

"Go Naruto!!" cheered the guys. The girls were giggling and cheering considering what song Naruto was singing, but, hey this was Naruto Uzumaki, ne?

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt _

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
Not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing 

"He'll never change," said a voice from behind them all.

"Sasuke?!" exclaimed Sakura. "So you decided to come after all, huh?"

"Clearly," he leaped over the couch and sat between her and Hinata, which made Sakura blush a little on being this close to Sasuke.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt _

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie 

The song finished off as did Naruto. "YEAHH!' he exclaimed joyfully as everyone cheered. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his best friend there. "Sasuke-teme, you decided to show, ay?"

"Duh, Naruto, the chance to see you screw up was to good to pass up," Sasuke said with a smirk, his arms folded over his chest. Naruto cussed inwardly but it passed quickly and sat down next to Hinata, who was congratulating for an awesome job.

"Okay," said TenTen. "Next up is--"

* * *

**yeah im just going to make you guys wait until next time find out who's gonna sing, but until then, ja ne!**

**XX Song used XX: One Week from Barenaked Ladies**

**Naruto: and you guys thought i didnt have it in me**

**Sasuke: not really**

**Sakura: nope**

**Inner Crimson: _uh- oh_**

**Crimson: what was the question?**

**Naruto: GAHH!**

**Sasuke: -smirks- hn.**

**Inner Crimson: _still little dude did it. and nice song of choice Naruto -highfives him-_**

**Naruto: thanx -signature grin-**

**Crimson: how he gets the words out that fast, i'll never know**

**Sakura: have you ever heard him ramble and or rant in fury?**

**Sasuke: loser**

**Naruto: teme!**

**Sasu and Naru: -continue the name 'calling contenst'-**

**Crim, In. Crim, Saku: -sweatdrop- **

**Honeymusterd: REVIEW!!!!**

**Crimson, Inner Crimson, Sasuke, Sakura: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!**

**Honeymusterd: HELLZ YEA!!!**

**Naruto: huh? i dont see the problem**


	3. Why Is the Bridge Falling?

**-runs into position; crashes into the nearby wall; comes back dusting off clothes- oh, hey everybody! -sweatdrop- uh... sorry about that i wasn't here when i should have been and as you can tell running and not noticing the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign is not the best combo in the world -shrug- oh well. you live and learn. anyways enough aimless ramblings starts this off**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (be cool if i did though)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Why is the bridge falling?**

_

* * *

_

_Last time-_

_"Okay," said TenTen. "Next up is--"_

**Naruto's POV**

-Ino!" exclaimed the weapons specialist. TenTen leapt off the stage and sat next Neji. Ino Yamanaka made her way up to the stage. And as always she had to make a huge spectacle of herself. I just rolled my eyes 'cause what else was I going to do?

_'Poor Shikamaru,_ I thought feeling sorry for my friend._ 'He has to deal with her everyday and the 'secret' thing that she has for him. Enough to make anyone sick!' _

Ino made her way up to the stereo and chose her song and then went up to the microphone. All the sudden the song began to blare from the sound system. Out of all the songs we had to chose from she had to pick that one?!

_Oh snap (oh snap)  
Oh snap (oh snap)  
Oh snap (oh snap)  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh snap (oh snap)  
Ohhhhh  
It's me, Fergie  
The Pimp!  
Polo! Polo !  
Fergie Ferg, what's up, baby?_

_When I come to the club, step aside. ( Oh snap )  
Part the seas, don't be having me in da line. ( Oh snap )  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine. ( Oh snap )  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time ( Oh snap )_

_All my girls get down on the flo', ( oh snap )  
Back to back, drop it down real low.( oh snap )  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho, ( oh snap )  
'Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go! ( oh snap )_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like..._

_How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…_

Everytime Ino said 'wanna go down like' she would begin dance really slutty and wrap her thin figure around the pole of the mic stand. I could definitely feel some of the guys begin to get uncomfortable. But of course not Sasuke- teme, though.

"You think Ino's got time to switch between that stand and a real guy?" asked Kiba. I could tell he was getting incredibly horny just watching her. Shino didn't say a thing, I guess he was also trying to calm himself down by just putting all of his focus into his bugs.

"Lucky pole," Kiba muttered under his breath.

_'Disgusting,'_

_As the drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
Everybody start looking real good. ( oh snap )  
that Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels).  
it's like every time I get up on the dude,  
Paparazzi put my business in the news._

_And I'm like get up out my face, (oh snap)  
'fo turn around and spray your ass with mace, (oh snap)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh snap)  
You got that...?  
I got the bass._

She looked directly at Shikamaru when she said the last three lines. Shikamaru looked away and he had a slight blush of embarrassment evident on his face.

"Poor, you, Shikamaru," I heard Chouji say to his friend.

"You have no idea," said Shikamaru. "This is such a drag."

_How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…_

_Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, dooo, do, do, do, dooo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they coming right  
Fergie like em' long time  
My girls support it right?  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, dooo, do, do, dooo  
Me like a bullet type you know they coming right  
Fergie like em' long time  
My girls support it right?_

_'When well this song end?'_ I found myself thinking constantly.

"I knew Ino had her... _talents_," said Sakura in a tone of voice that someone could summarize as disguest as she saw the move Ino had just pulled. "But this is too much. As a medic- nin I'm sensitive to the atmosphere in a room and right now some of these guys are so horny that if they didn't have their morals they would jump her by now."

"Sakura- chan, you don't mean--"

"No, Naruto, I'm not including you or Sasuke- kun."

"Okay!"

_When I come to the club, step aside. ( oh snap )  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line. (oh snap )  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine. ( oh snap )  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time ( oh snap )_

_All my girls get down on the flo', ( oh snap )  
Back to back, drop it down real low. ( oh snap )  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho, (oh snap )  
'Cause you know ( oh snap )  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go! ( oh snap )_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like… _

As the song began to wind down so did the tension in the room. Ino took a bow and squished in next to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"So what did you think about that, Shikamaru?" Ino purred.

"..." no response came from him.

Ino simply shrugged and turned her attention to TenTen, who was getting back up on stage to announce who was going to be next.

"Thank you, Ino that was..." she shook her head deciding to not even go there.

"Wise." I though I heard Neji say under his breath. Of course he would think that. TenTen was his girlfriend and she was smart not to even describe... what had just happened between Ino and the pole.

"Anyway's," TenTen continued. "Next up is--"

* * *

cut! anyways like it, love it, hate it? i'd love to know cuz i like getting feedback and i hate it when im left clueless! 

Sasuke: that was disturbing 

Crim, In. Crim, Saku, Naru: -gasp- 

Sasuke: -raises an eyebrow- nani? 

All except Sasu: it talks! 

Sasuke: -cracks his knuckles and gives everyone a death glare- Hn. 

All: -cringe in fear of the Uchiha- 

Sasuke: -smirks- review 

Honeymusterd: or else! 

Sasu, Saku, Crim, In. Crim: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SHE'S BACK! ... HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK?!?! 

Naruto: i still don't get what's the problem? 

Honemusterd: -evil smirk-


	4. It's Not Too Late To Try

**hey everybody, Crimson here. updating gets harder when you gotta deal with school and crap so, over the weekend i'll probably updating a couple of times. right now ive been sick since Wednesday so plz bare with me people. so now my voice has officially gone and i cant talk at all, heck, i cant even make a noise. i am totally and utterly voiceless. -sweatdrop- it sucks but whatever i'll deal. anyways one with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah, blah blah you know the rest**

**Chapter 4**

**"It's Not Too Late To Try"**

_Last time-_

_"Thank you, Ino that was..." she shook her head deciding to not even go there.  
"Wise." I thought I heard Neji say under his breath. Of course he would think that. TenTen was his girlfriend and she was smart not to even describe... what had just happened between Ino and the pole.  
"Anyway's," TenTen continued. "Next up is--"_

**

* * *

****Rock Lee's POV**

-Neji!!" exclaimed, happily, TenTen. I heard many snickers and try-to-but-couldn't-help-it giggles coming from Naruto and Kiba. As Neji got up and made his way to the stage, I saw him shot a dirty glare in their direction. It made them tense for only a moment, but when Neji turned his attention to the stereo system, they went back smirks on their faces.

"Might as well get this over with now, Neji," Naruto said.

"Has The Great Neji Hyuga actually -gasp- met his match?" jeered Kiba. The two burst in laughter.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO, BAKAS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**BONK**_

_**BOOM**_

_**CRASH**_

_**CRACK**_

Moral of the lesson... never piss TenTen off. I shuddered as the seemingly harmless girl sat down in Neji's spot on the couch and began to make small talk with Sakura and Hinata. Neji made his way up to the stage, grabbed the microphone and began. It kind of took us all be surprise on the song Neji decided to sing,

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late..._

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"TenTen, what's wrong?" I turned to see Sakura talking to my teammate, who, by the way, had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh don't worry about me, Sakura," she said sniffing and trying to wipe her tears. "It's nothing."  
"Those tears do not seem like nothing, TenTen," I said to her.

"It's just that when I hear Neji sing this song... it kind of reminds me of when we actually began to go out and people were always snickering and being very cruel about. At one point in time I considered breaking up with him because of what people said, but Neji told me to ignore them, that he didn't care what they said he only cared about me. That has kept me going strong ever since."

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong..._

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?" asked the lavender haired girl as she turned to Kiba. "What is it, Kiba?"

"It's easy to tell that you and Neji haven't sorted out all of your differences. But you two have tried and, from what I can tell, things have gotten a lot easier. Not for the village, but for the Hyuga Clan, right?"

Hinata was silent for a while. "Well, Kiba, you do have a point and things have gotten a lot easier back at home as well. It's not a consistent grinding between the main branch and the second branch of the clan."

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

As the song began to wind down, everyone stood and applauded. TenTen cheered the hardest, through tears and all. I have to hand it to Neji, he is a true genius... even at singing! Neji made his way down from the stage over to TenTen. She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Neji." He looked into her eyes and kissed, tenderly, on the lips. That sure got a cheer from the girls and a groan of disgust from the guys. All besides Uchiha that is. After they separated from their kiss, TenTen went back up on stage.

"All right everyone up next is--"

* * *

**CUT! who will be the next to sing in this cruel, twisted-- hey! okay who has been messing with my Author's Note cards?! ... UGH NARUTO!!!!!!!!**

**SONGS USED: Never Too Late: Three Days Grace and last time**

**London Bridge: Fergie**

**Sakura: awww, that was so romantic!**

**Inner Crimson: _uh... huh_**

**Sakura: just because you dont appreciate a good romance -sticks out tongue-**

**Inner Crimson: -blows a raspberry-**

**Sasuke-Crimson: so immature**

**Naruto: -busts out laughing**

**Sasuke and Crimson: -sweatdrop-**

**Honeymusterd: anyways review, BITCHES!!!**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Inner Crimson, Crimson: _OH NOOOOO SHE'S OFFICIALLY BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _-faint-**

**Honeymusterd: -.- oh wellz i guess it's just you and me now Naruto -evil smile-**

**Naruto: O.O REVIEW AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Moon's Unbeatable Fight!

**hey everyone i isa back! well i know odd that im on my computer freely during the week but no school today. thank God for 3 inches of snow and then ice freezing over it in the middle of the night!! so far this stories been going awesome so far just a couple minutes after a chapter pops up and i already got emails on story alerts, faves and reviews and that is much appreciated everyone! i am really happy that all of you love this story and i am more then willing to continue with my constant antics and havoc wrecking here as long as you guys will have me here doing so. anyways enough with my meaningless and pointless ramblings and let's get this show on the road!!!!**

**by the way... has anyone, by any chance, noticed that the titles of the chapters kinda drop hints on what the song is going to be? well if you guys want i could give you the chapter title in advanced and see if you guys can guess it. and if you get it right, i shall dedicate the following chapter to you. if you guys wish for this to happen just send in your reviews otherwise... you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and so forth and so on. C'mon you people should know by now right?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**"The Moon's Unbeatable Fight"**

_Last time on KARAROKE -NARU STYLE!-_

_Neji made his way down from the stage over to TenTen. She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Neji." He looked into her eyes and kissed, tenderly, on the lips. That sure got a cheer from the girls and a groan of disgust from the guys. All besides Uchiha, that is. After they separated from their kiss, TenTen went back up on stage.  
"All right everyone up next is--"_

**

* * *

****TenTen's POV**

-Hinata!" I said, a smile overtaking my facial expression. I climbed down from the stage and went over to Hinata, "Good luck."

"A-Arigatou, TenTen," she stuttered quietly. Wow she must be nervous, I figured. I mean, Hinata hasn't stuttered once ever since she had finally told Naruto she liked. Oh boy!

I watched Hinata as she slowly made her way up to the stereo system and choose a song. She walked up to the stage. The music began to play but nothing came out of her mouth.

We were all silent for a good while. I saw as a tear began to slither down Hinata's face and she began to walk of stage but something stopped her.

Naruto! Who else would?

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked the lavender eyed girl.

"N-Naruto- k-kun, I-I can't d-d do this," she replied, her voice breaking a little. Tears most have over come her at this point.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite figure, "Hinata-chan, don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of," he told her giving her a smile.

"Naruto-kun, what if it doesn't come out right?" she asked him quietly.

"Don't worry, Hinata, it'll be all right. Trust me when I say that, do you trust me?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining, "Naruto, of course."

"Then you can do it," he kissed her softly on the lips. "Blow them away, Hinata-chan."

Hinata had a slight blush on her face, "Naruto... arigatou," she whispered under her breath. Hinata took the microphone in her hand and began to sing.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
We'll just wait until  
Till the sun goes down _

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight _

Who would have though someone as soft spoken as Hinata would have an incredible voice like that? And by the looks of things everybody else is thinking the same. I couldn't help but smile.

"What are smiling at?" Neji asked me.

"Just thinking how everyone sees Hinata, weaker than everyone else but they have no idea what this girl is capable of, you know?"

Neji closed his eyes as though trying to solve a difficult and complex problem in his head. "You have made a good point, TenTen. People do judge Hinata and others much too harshly just on appearances only. They have no idea of what her capabilities are and once they do... they have no way on responding in a intellectual manner. Almost in a state of shock, if you will. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded, "I do, understand. I really do, Neji."

He smiled. I turned my attention back to Hinata.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart _

_There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Till your in my arms _

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you _

_Don't try then  
You're never gonna win _

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight _

"Hinata's incredible!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Duh," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you've heard her sing before?" she asked.

"Of course I have. Remember a couple of months ago when I was in the hospital for extensive damage to my... uh..."  
"Major discs in your spinal cord," Sasuke said.

"Right, that," said Naruto grinning.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Anyway's, like I was saying, while I was in the hospital, Hinata would always come to see me when it was nighttime and I had to go to sleep. I could never sleep, I don't know why but something always kept me up at night. Hinata-chan would always come in and try to help me fall asleep. Until one night, she was humming to herself, I heard her and I began to feel sleepy. Hinata realized that singing was the only way to get me to fall asleep all through the night. So every night she would come to sing to me."

"That would explain that then," Sakura said.

"Believe it, Sakura!" Naruto said, smiling one of his larger-than-life smiles.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it _

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

As the last notes of Hinata's voice began to die down and ended, everyone stood up and cheered for her. Naruto ran up to her and gave her this kiss of the century. Whistles and cat- calls where sounding through the whole room.

"To the cutest couple in all of Konoha!!!!" exclaimed Ino.

"Go Naruto!" cheered Kiba.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" exclaimed Lee. Weirdo.

They finally pulled away, "I told you you would do good, Hinata-chan," Naruto said hugging her.

"I know, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

The two made their way down the stage and they sat down together next Sasuke and Sakura.

I made my way back up on the stage, "Congrats, Hinata-chan!" I exclaimed over the microphone. "Alright, everyone, up next is--"

* * *

**CUT!!!! that's it for this chapter, so what do you guys think?**

**XXSong Used: Can't Fight the Moonlight: by LeAnn RimesXX**

**Honeymustered: welcome back to the reviewers corner**

**Naruto: still i dont see why everyone was so freaked out**

**Honeymustered: -shrug- dunno**

**Sasu, Saku, In. Crim, Crim: ugh, what hit-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Naruto: hey everybody -smiles-**

**Sasuke: Naruto back away slowly from Honeymustered**

**Naruto: nah, it's cool**

**Inner Crimson: _sure it is_**

**Sakura: i value my life too much**

**Crimson: whatever welcome back Honeymustered**

**Honeymustered: glad to be back**

**Naruto: dog pile on the couch**

**Sasuke: thank God we got a bigger couch this time**

**Saku, HM, Crim, In. Crim: AMEN!!!**

**All: REVIEW**


	6. He Loves Me or does He?

**HELLO CLEVELAND!!!!!!!!! sorry had to get that out of my system -sweatdrop; Naruto grin- anyways i am back yes and here's another chapter of this dramatic/humorous/sing-a-long/and rocked out tuned fanficiton. -takes a huge gulp of breath- yes i am here for the next chapter, chapter 6 and i am doing what i suggested the last time for the last chapter about i give the title and who ever guesses first gets the chapter dedications and without further ado i introduce the next chapter in Karaoke -NARU STYLE!- -takes in a giant breath- -passes out- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (God, I wish I did... so much more romanticism...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**"He Loves Me... or does He?"**

_Last time on KARAOKE -NARU STYLE!-_

_As the last notes of Hinata's voice began to die down and ended, everyone stood up and cheered for her. Naruto ran up to her and gave her this kiss of the century. Whistles and cat- calls where sounding through the whole room.  
They finally pulled away, "I told you you would do good, Hinata-chan," Naruto said hugging her.  
"I know, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.  
The two made their way down the stage and they sat down together next Sasuke and Sakura.  
I made my way back up on the stage, "Congrats, Hinata-chan!" I exclaimed over the microphone. "Alright, everyone, up next is--"_**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

-- me...?" TenTen said as she read the name from the slip she pulled from the jar. "Okay, then. Then I guess it's my turn."

I walked over to the stereo system. TenTen looked like she could use some reinforcement.

"TenTen," she looked up at me.

"Oh, hey, Sakura," she said. She gave me a nervous smile.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Fine."

"I've never known for you to be nervous about something."

"I'm not," she said still shuffling through the songs.

"Then what is it?" I asked her.

She stopped shuffling and then looked at me, "I've never really been much of a singer. So I'm trying to figure out a song that won't make me sound idiotic."

I smiled at her, "TenTen, you are downsizing yourself. You are a good singer and don't start denying it 'cause I've heard you sing before."

"Yeah, but we were just messing around."

"And aren't we right now? This is a contest, ne?"

She didn't say anything for a while. She turned to me and then smiled at me, "You have a point there, Sakura. I just like to be on top of things... and I am a little competitive."

"A little?" I said raising an eyebrow.

TenTen laughed, "Okay a lot. But why worry anyway's? Not with the song that I just picked."

"What is it?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm not telling," she made her way back on the stage, "You'll just have to wait and hear."

I smiled and sat down next on the couch next to Hinata, sandwiched between her and Naruto.

"Is TenTen- chan alright?" asked Hinata.

"She's fine... she didn't know what song to pick. You know TenTen."

Hinata smiled, "Unfortunately, yes, I do."

"Heard that Hinata," TenTen said over the microphone.

The whole room got a good laugh out of that one. The room didn't seem so tense afterward.

"This song, that I'm going to sing kind of says a little about before I realized my feelings towards Neji and I was confused. The song itself isn't about confused feelings but it just made me realize my own. If you don't understand it, that's understandable 'cause it might just make sense in my own head."

TenTen breathed out and began to sing when the song began to play from the stereo system.

_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do_

TenTen was right about the fact that it was a bit confusing.

"TenTen has a point a when she choose this song," said Hinata.

"How?" Naruto and I asked at the same time.

"She said that by listening to this song she came to terms with her feelings about Neji nii-san. She said she was confused, and the song does say a bit of confusion. TenTen thought that she would complicate her life and Neji's if she actually went for it and she and Neji were, virtually, really good friends. So with her having feelings for him it would make things awkward."

"Sharp analytical skills, Hinata."

We turned to look at Sasuke.

"He speaks," Naruto said.

"Shut up, dobe. Anyway's Hinata's statement is true. Well that's how Neji felt about TenTen. I remember when Neji told Naruto and I about his feelings for TenTen and what they both felt before confessing is basically similar. But as you can see, in the final product of those two, they finally cleared it up," Sasuke concluded his speech.

"Maybe you should take a lesson from Neji, Sasuke- teme," Naruto snickered.

He asked for it.

Since Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto he, merely, raised his hand and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Hey, Sasuke, what was that for?!"

Hinata and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sasuke smirking and Naruto rubbing his head where the bump was.

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me..._

_I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

"It must have been hard for TenTen bottling it all up inside," said Ino.

"It had to be... TenTen cares a lot about Neji and she couldn't really do much about. Reminds me when Hinata finally told me and Shino how she felt about Naruto. It took us forever to help her get enough courage to tell him," said Kiba.

"You guys were the ones that helped her?" Ino asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, you should have seen her. She was always miserable and now look at them. Totally inseparable."

"Hmm. You got a point there."

"Truly. I have to agree with you two," Lee poked into the conversation. "TenTen and Neji, even though they never said anything about it, I could always tell that there had to be something there."

"Oh really, Lee?" Neji said.

Lee gave him a weak smile.

I had to smile at the scene. I looked over at Sasuke. _'I know how you felt TenTen.'_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me..._

_No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not..._

The last notes of the song died away and TenTen's singing ceased. Applause and whistles were heard through out the entire room.

"Way to go TenTen!!!" I cheered with Ino and Hinata.

"Alright, TenTen!! That's using the power of youth!!!!" cheered Lee.

"Weirdo," I heard Naruto and Sasuke say.

Neji went up on stage and hugged TenTen, "I knew you could do it."

TenTen looked into Neji's pupil-less lavender eyes. They slowly leaned into each other and kissed... yet again.

More applause rang through all of us. They pulled back and Neji sat back down.

TenTen took the microphone in her hand, "Thank you everyone," there was a slight blush on her face. "Anyway's up next is--"

* * *

**CUT!!! okay that's it for right now, so what do you think?**

**XXSong Used: Loves Me Not by: T.A.t.uXX**

**Sakura: now that was cute**

**Naruto: ... i dont know where you get your taste in romance Sakura, but it sucks**

**Sakura: COME AGAIN?!**

**Naruto: im sorry what was the question?**

**Sakura: good**

**Inner Crimson: _could you two plz cut the Lover's Quarrel already?_**

**Crimson: that's wrong inner me considering that Naruto and Hinata are dating and Saku-- mmmff mmff!!!**

**Honeymustered: that was uncalled for Sasuke**

**Sasuke: -his hand stopped Crimson- hn. whatever**

**Crimson: -pushes his hand off- geez Sasuke**

**Naruto: -sweatdrop- alrighty then anyways...**

**All: REVIEW!!! Naruto: DATTEBYO!!!!!**

**Sasuke: ... say that one mroe time and i swear Naruto...**

**Naruto: oh im so scared Sasuke... believe it!!**

**Sasuke: that's it!!!!**

**Crimson: plz don't tell me they Rasenganed and Chidorid the couch**

**Sakura: okay then... i wont tell you that they did rasengan and chidori the couch**

**Crimson: IM GONNA KILL YOU TWO!!!!**

**Inner Crimson and Honeymustered: YAY VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!! **

**Sakura: -sweatdrop-**


	7. For You I Go the Extra Miles

**hello everybody, Crimson here yet again! this has had to be one of my best writing weekends.**

**Feb. 29) update Titanic -SasuSaku style-**

**Mar. 1) update Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**Mar. 2) update Titanic -SasuSaku style-**

**Mar. 2) update Karaoke -NARU STYLE!- **

**and on the plus side (more on the plus side better said) my writing has gotten better and i can do things faster and easier as well. so enough of my small talk let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto etc. etc. etc. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"For You... I Go the Extra Miles"**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-_

_The last notes of the song died away and TenTen's singing ceased. Applause and whistles were heard through out the entire room.  
"Alright, TenTen!! That's using the power of youth!!!!" cheered Lee.  
"Weirdo," I heard Naruto and Sasuke say.  
Neji went up on stage and hugged TenTen, "I knew you could do it."  
TenTen looked into Neji's pupil-less lavender eyes. They slowly leaned into each other and kissed... yet again. More applause rang through all of us. They pulled back and Neji sat back down.  
TenTen took the microphone in her hand, "Thank you everyone," there was a slight blush on her face. "Anyway's up next is--"_

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

--Sakura- chan!" exclaimed TenTen.

I turned to look at my pink haired roommate and she didn't even move when TenTen called her. What was wrong?

"Uh... Sakura," said TenTen.

Sakura shook her head vigorously as though she was clearing her head from thinking of something that was overly complicated. "Oh, right," she smiled afterwards. I could tell she was nervous. Why, is my question. Sakura always does things like this (not singing specifically but something close to that) she's never been like this before.

_**'Maybe you should go see what's wrong with her,' **_suggested my inner.

_'Why?' I asked._

_**'C'mon all the other guys helped out their girls... except for Ino but that's understandable.'**_

_'1: I'm not her boyfriend. 2: We aren't a couple, and three... I'm going to go see what's wrong.'_

_**'Told ya!'**_

_'Shut up! ... Did I just have an argument with myself?! Ugh... I really need to get a break, especially from ANBU black ops duties!'_

I got up from the couch and walked over to Sakura, who was contemplating to physically choose a song and get up on stage.

"Hey," I said to get her to notice I was behind her.

Sakura whipped around to look at me, her emerald eyes were wide as though she had been scared out of her mind.

"Easy, Sakura," I said to her. "What's with the sudden nervosa attack?"

Sakura looked down at the ground, as though avoiding my gaze.

"You nervous about singing in front of all of us or something?" I asked her quietly and gently.

Still no response from her.

"Is it that you think we're going to laugh at the song you choose? 'Cause if it's that you shouldn't worry. Personally, I like anything you'll sing, Sakura." Did I just say that?

Sakura finally looked up at me and smiled. Before I knew it she had thrown her arms around me.

"Arigatou... Sasuke-kun," she said. She turned back to the stereo system and found the song she wanted.

I went back and sat back down, "You're welcome," I said, quietly, under my breath.

_**'Sasuke's in love!' **_exclaimed Inner Sasuke in my head.

_'Shut it already!'_

Sakura got up on stage and took the microphone, "This song that I'm going to sing is a song that is very dear to me that I hold close to my heart because... it's like this song was written from my heart. So here it is." Sakura began to sing.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

I felt my heart shatter when I heard the song that she was singing. It was like a kunai knife plunged into my chest and just to be cruel enough, it twisted and ripped a hole even bigger than was originally there.

"Hey, Sasuke, you okay?" I looked up quickly that my neck cracked slightly. It was, Naruto, of course, that called my name.

"What?" I asked a little rougher than I had intended it to be.

"You do realize what song that is right?"

"... I'm aware, Naruto. It's the song Sakura started to listen to when I had first left for Orochimaru and the Sound village."

"She still feels that way she did six years ago, Sasuke."

I couldn't breathe, think or even reply to Naruto's statement because I knew that he was right. God, when is this pain ever going to end!

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

"Wow, Sakura's got guts singing this song. Considering who's in the room right now," I heard Ino tell TenTen.

"Yeah. It's obvious that Sakura still is in love with Sasuke. But who knows how that'll turn out," TenTen said her hand in Neji's.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

At that very moment I thought I was going to die. I could hear a slight shake in Sakura's voice as she sung that part of the song. It was salt in an open wound. I dared to look up and sure enough... there was a couple of tears that were running down her face. I was the only one that noticed. I was seated in a way that it was obvious to see. All I could think of doing was running up that stage. Hold her and comfort her the way it should be for someone like Sakura. Whether I say it or not... she is one of the last good things that I have to give my life for.

_"Wow, Sakura's got guts singing this song. Considering who's in the room right now," I heard Ino tell TenTen._

_"Yeah. It's obvious that Sakura still is in love with Sasuke. But who knows how that'll turn out," TenTen had said._

Their voices rang out, clearly, in my head. All that pain I had caused her. How could she still want someone like me? But could we really be together? Could we really be like that? The way Naruto and Hinata looked and acted towards each other or the way Neji and TenTen clicked? Maybe that's what I've been trying to avoid this whole time. That emptiness I've been feeling... after everything had been said and done. Maybe that's what my soul was crying out for... a certain pink- haired roommate of mine.

"Sakura..." the barely audible whisper escaped from my lips.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

The song had finally come to a close. Everyone cheered for Sakura. I couldn't really do anything... it was like any reaction I could make, I had lost the ability to do.

_'Sakura, what have I done to you?'_ I thought painfully.

Sakura came down from the stage. Her tears were no more she had wiped then off. She sat down next to Hinata. The only one blocking Sakura from my view was Hinata, who was sitting on my left side.

"Sasuke... what are you going to tell her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't even know how or what to say to Sakura, Naruto," I said quietly to him.

"Thank you, Sakura. That was an awesome job," said TenTen.

It wasn't just awesome... it was heart wrenchingly beautiful. Sakura had an incredible singing voice that did break my heart. Her and the song combined.

"Up next is--"

* * *

**CUT!!! well this had to be one of my more sad chapters of the story, but then again the world isnt filled with bunny and unicorns. to be truthful the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are acting all emo again. (that's from my pro)**

**XXSong used: A Thousand Miles by: Vanessa CarltonXX**

**Crimson, Inner Crims, Honeymusterd: WAAHH!!! THAT'S SO SAD ToT**

**Sakura: when the writer cries at her own material... that says a lot**

**Naruto: true. so Sasuke's gone a guilt trip this i gotta see**

**Sasuke: you most likely wont live to see it, dobe**

**Naruto: ugh... whatever teme**

**Inner Crimson: _Sasuke... you might act like a shallow bastard but... you seriously got me crying and that's impossible to do. so... go find your happiness buddy -_smiles-**

**Sasuke: ... thanks... i think**

**Naru, Saku, Sasu, Inner Crimson: REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Thing I'm Bringing is a Headache

**hello everybody, Crimson's here! about the lateness on the fanfic im sorry about that. it's a miracle i can even breathe with all that's been going around so, sorry about that.**

**anyways im planning on (keep your fingers crossed) i might be able to update maybe almost everyday since im on spring break until next Monday so im free for right now. so with further ado here's the next chapter in Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but it would be pretty cool if one day Kishimoto- sama came up and was like, "Hey, do you want to own Naruto?" I'd be like, "HELLZ YEA!!" o.o -nervous laugh- gommen)**

**Chapter 8**

**"The Only Thing I'm Bringing Back is a Headache"**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-_

_"Sasuke... what are you going to tell her?" Naruto asked.  
"I don't even know how or what to say to Sakura, Naruto," I said quietly to him.  
"Thank you, Sakura. That was an awesome job," said TenTen.  
It wasn't just awesome... it was heart wrenchingly beautiful. Sakura had an incredible singing voice that did break my heart. Her and the song combined.  
"Up next is--"_

**Chouji's POV**

--Shikamaru...?" I heard TenTen say in a confused tone. I felt the whole atmosphere change in the room and everyone, as though in slow motion, looked at the guy sitting next to me.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

Oh boy, this wasn't good.

"I didn't even add my name to this thing," panic... evident... confidence that this was a major mistake... HELL YEA!

That's when Shikamaru and I heard Ino overcome by a fit of giggles. I saw my best friend's eyes widen.

"Ino... please tell you didn't," his tone and eyes were in a pleading manner.

"What? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she simply shrugged. Her sky blue eyes looked up at Shikamaru's brown. "C'mon, Shikamaru, it'll be painless." she smiled one of those smiles that you just had to wonder where girls got that evil charm that she (and sometimes even Sakura) maintained.

"Ugh, this is troublesome," sighed the shadow wielder. "Fine, I'll do this dumb crap."

Shikamaru got up and, apathetically, chose a song. He went up to the stage and took the microphone. Before he could get out a note, his whole frame tightened as though he was taken over by the shadow possession jutsu.

"What the--" was all he managed to say. Shikamaru and I both looked over to the stereo system. Ino Yamanaka had changed the song Shikamaru had chosen. Not much of a surprise if you ask this Akimichi.

"Ino, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed TenTen from her seat. "You can't change the song!"

"Oh, c'mon liven up, will you? I just thought it be kind of fun," Ino said. She could be full of herself sometimes. The only reason she wanted Shikamaru to sing this song 'cause she wanted it to be similar to hers so that way when duets came up she would find the "perfect song" for them to sing together.

"Ino's so easily read," said Sakura. I had to smile at that.  
Sakura Haruno would know Ino better than any of us here that were present tonight. I mean after years of friendship, rivalry and what not, those two would now everything and anything about each other. What is scary about them is when they both are pissed off at each other. Innocent bystanders have been injured before. And by innocent bystanders, I mean Shikamaru, myself, and Naruto. Sasuke, of course, usually is gone before any trouble really begins to brew between the two killer kunoichis. It must be an Uchiha thing.

"Ino, put it back!" exclaimed Shikamaru over the microphone.

Ino just simply shook her head, "Please, Shikamaru." Ino even did the finger to the lip innocent look.

"ARGH!!! Damn it, Ino, fine," Shikamaru had lost the battle and the war for that matter.

"Great, I'll just start it up again," she pressed the play button and the song began from the beginning. Poor, poor, poor Shikamaru Nara.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take it to the chorus)_

Well at least Shikamaru didn't have a bad singing voice like we all though he would. Though, it didn't help the fact that he was still up there. Naruto and Kiba, of course, couldn't stop cracking up.

"Man, Shikamaru's got it bad!" Kiba breathed through laughing fits.

"No dip, Kiba. Man if I had to do the things that Nara does just to keep Ino satisfied I already would have killed myself with Rasengan!" Naruto kept on laughing.

"Or just to make it easier you'd tell Uchiha over there to Chidori Nagareshi your ass and put you out of your misery!" They just kept on laughing.

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_  
Get your sexy on._

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them motherfers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast  
(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on._

_(You Ready?) _

_(You Ready?)_

_(You Ready?)_

"Now that has to suck," said TenTen. "One things singing that awful song, but then having to dance to that rhythm... now that's over kill."

"Ino, your a monster," I said.

"Lay off you two, I'm enjoying myself. GO SHIKAMARU!!!"

If I hadn't said this before, I'm saying it now. Poor, poor, poor, **poor, **_**poor,**__** poor**_Shikamaru!

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them motherfers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact  
(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on._

_(You ready?)_

_(You ready?)_

The torture had finally ended. The song was over and Shikamaru couldn't get off of that stage fast enough. And as many could guess Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were still laughing their asses off.

"Will you bakas give it a rest already!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

They just kept laughing.

That's when I saw Sakura head over to them. Well they got their death wish.

**BANG**

**POW**

**PUNCH**

**CRUNCH**

**SNAP**

**POP**

**"CHYYYAAAA!!!!"**

She sat back down in her chair. Now that was brutal. The sizzling sound that emitted from those two was evident.

TenTen got back up on stage, "Sorry, Shikamaru about that," He waved it off.

"Alright up next is--"

* * *

**CUT!!!! this has been one of the most oddest chapters. as many of you can tell by now im not much of an Ino fan. to be honest with you all i cant stand her she basically annoys the hell out of me. -.- anyways...**

**XXSong Used: Sexy Back by: Justin TimberlakeXX (personally my favorite version of Sexy Back is the one done by the band RivetHeada mix of post-grunge and heavy guitar and ampage**

**Inner Crimson: _that was... intresting_**

**Sasuke: honestly do you enjoy torturing people?**

**Crimson: no. i was planning on a totally different song but Ino came over and threatened the well being of the story and the reviewers corner perks**

**Honeymusterd: -spits the soda she was drinking- WHAT?!!?!**

**Sakura: INO THAT BITCH!!!! NO ONE THREATENS THE REVIEWS CORNER**

**Naruto: -finally stops laughing- REVENGE!!!!**

**-Inner Crimson, Sakura, HM, Naru leave for revenge-**

**Sasu, Crims: -sweatdrop-**

**Sasuke: no what?**

**Crimson and Sasuke: REVIEW!!!!**


	9. The Only Overdose I Need is You

**i am back once more tonight. okay technically right now it's 1:27 in the am but for me that's night.**

**depends how you look at things im guessing. anyways enough with the mindless rambling here's the next chapter of Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**p.s. doesn't kinda feel like everytime i stop writing and say im back... it's like a commercial break? well whether or not you think that it kinda feels like that for me. like i said point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah blah honestly you guys should know this one by now, ne?**

**Chapter 9**

**The Only Overdose I Need is You**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-_

_The torture had finally ended. The song was over and Shikamaru couldn't get off of that stage fast enough. And as many could guess Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were still laughing their asses off.  
"Will you bakas give it a rest already!" exclaimed Shikamaru.  
They just kept laughing.  
That's when I saw Sakura head over to them. Well they got their death wish.  
She sat back down in her chair. Now that was brutal. The sizzling sound that emitted from those two was evident.  
TenTen got back up on stage, "Sorry, Shikamaru about that," He waved it off.  
"Alright up next is--"_

**Naruto's POV**

This time TenTen didn't even say anything... she just looked at the slip of paper as though it had just predicted her death. 

She looked up at the audience, "Sasuke Uchiha." 

All I could do was look at the guy sitting next to me. Sasuke's façade hadn't changed at all. It was the same as always, basic frigid, emotionless ice cube. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I don't remember you putting in your name in the beginning of this soiree," I said to him. 

"That's because, Naruto, I didn't put my name in the jar until everyone was distracted," he said as he made is way to the stereo system. 

I got up and followed him, "When?" I demanded. 

Sasuke sighed in frustration, "If you must know, dobe, it was when Shikamaru was still singing," He made his way up to the stage. 

"Why?" I asked simply. 

"... you asked me earlier how I was going to tell Sakura, ne?" 

I nodded. 

"Well this is how I'm going to tell her. Now if you don't mind." 

Before I turned away, I could swear that there was a smile upon my friend's face. Whatever you've got up your sleeve, Sasuke, hopefully it'll work. I took a seat between Hinata- chan and Sakura- chan. 

"Naruto?" I turned to look at Sakura. 

"What is it, Sakura?" I asked her. 

"What is it that you were talking to Sasuke about?" 

I wasn't about to tell her the truth, that part was up to Sasuke- teme. "Oh nothing, Sakura, just asking him if he was actually going to go through with it or not. But as you can see... he really is," I had to took up at Sasuke. All my life Sasuke and I had always been rivals, even when he had left for the pedophile snake's place. All in all, Sasuke and I still are, that isn't going to change anytime soon. But to me, Sasuke has always been, not only a rival, but a best friend and a brother. It was like that for the both of us. Not just me. 

Sasuke took the microphone in his hand, "I know this must come as a shocker to everyone that I'm actually up here," he stuck his free hand in his pocket. "But there is a reason why I am up here. The song that I'm going to sing has some significance. This song just says a lot about... what I feel for someone in this room." 

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and it was as though he was saying this to her directly, "This song goes to the person that I've hurt the most over the years. I've not only hurt them but I've made them suffer and all I want to say... is that I'm sorry and I don't mean to hurt you and I hope you forgive me. I hope this song comes close to what I want to say to her." And with that, Sasuke began to sing. 

_I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you _

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you _

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

I could tell by the almost silent sniffles next to me that Sakura was, as quietly as she possibly could, crying. Did I dare turn to look at her? I'm to nice of guy sometimes. 

"Sakura..." 

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes, shining with tears. "Oh, Naruto, I just--" 

"No, I know what you have been all these years Sakura. You are in love with Sasuke Uchiha and he's still in love with you." 

"Still?" She looked at me. 

"You don't think all the years in Otogakure have made his heart twist in pain because of the way he heart you, wounded and bleeding? Sakura, the night he left... that night almost killed Sasuke." 

Sakura just looked at me, wide eyed. _Could it be true?_ Sakura wondered. _Could what Naruto be telling me be true?_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun," it came out in an almost whisper. 

_I hate livin' without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you _

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me _

_You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up _

"Normally, Sasuke's totally emotionless, but seeing him like this puts things in a whole other perspective, huh?" said Kiba. 

"You only know a person fully is when you see what lengths they'll go to for someone they care about," said Neji. 

"You ought to know about that," said Shikamaru. 

"You could say that. I know what Sasuke's going through. I mean, it took me forever to get up enough courage to tell TenTen the truth," 

Neji had it hard when it came to TenTen. Unlike me though... I guess there was just something always there when it came to Hinata that made friendship go to a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Will it be the same for my two roommates? I seem to ask myself that constantly these days. 

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real) _

_Oh how I adore you  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you_

_Oh  
The way you make me feel  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

Everyone had to get up and cheer after that performance. Sasuke did the boldest thing in the world just now and, of course, he had to have the best voice out of all of us just to prove it otherwise. Sasuke jumped down from the stage and headed towards Hinata, Sakura and I. 

"Naruto, where's Sakura?" 

"What do you mean she's righ--" Correction, Sakura was gone. 

Sasuke went off in search of her, but of course she would be in the one place she felt comfortable crying in. 

* * *

I walked into my room and it was pretty obvious that she would be there, sitting on my bed, holding the picture of when Naruto, her, and I had first made Squad 7 years ago. 

"I figured I'd find you here," I said quietly. I sat next to her on the bed. "Sakura..." 

She just kept looking at the picture, her tears splashing on the glass of the frame that covered the picture inside. 

"It's kinda funny how things turn out you know?" I looked up at her. "All those years ago... you were cold to me but I knew that there was something more between us than us just being comrades." 

Sakura looked up at me this time, "I would have done anything for you. When you left... my whole world went crashing done around me. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I had to get stronger so I wouldn't be a burden for when we went out to find you. The year you came back with Naruto through the gates was the happiest day of my life, Sasuke." 

That day was burned into my mind as well. 

_"Damn it, Naruto, when did you get so heavy?" I said as we were propped up against each other, walking back home. _

_"When did you get so heavy yourself?"_ _He whined. _

_The day I came back with Naruto was also the day we both had wiped out Orochimaru. I few days earlier I had finally killed my brother. Orochimaru took in notice that I was ready to become his new vessel. I had lashed back and we fought. I had got injured pretty bad and as if on cue, Naruto broke through the walls and joined in. With the Uzumaki-Uchiha combination of Rasengan and Chidori we had brought down one of the most vile missing- nin in history._

_"How much farther to the village?" Naruto had his eyes closed and just kept walking._

_"Open your eyes, moron." He did and we both gazed upon our home from the top of the village. The place that I had left Konoha, that had once marked my leaving... was now marking my return._

"I remember," I said simply. She looked up directly at me, as did I. My eyes met hers. Onyx met emerald. Slowly, our lips met. I held Sakura close to me while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for a moment longer and then pulled back slowly. The smile I loved most was on her face. 

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura said. 

"As do I, Sakura," I hugged her tightly. And for the first time, in what seemed forever, the empty void in my chest seemed to disappear and was now replaced with warmth. 

"Doesn't this just give you a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside?" I looked up and so did Sakura. Naruto! Correction not just Naruto, but everyone was standing in the doorway of my room. My sharingan activated. 

"Cool it, Sasuke, I'm just saying..." 

"Say one more word Naruto and you won't live to see how's going to be singing next," Sakura said in a menacing voice. She cracked her knuckles. Major turn on in my opinion. Naruto cowered automatically at the site of my pissed off girlfriend. Wow... that sounds odd, but I like the feeling of it. 

"All right enough already let's get the rest of this over with so you people can get out of our house," I said. Everyone got a good laugh out of it. As did I. 

* * *

TenTen got back on stage. Sasuke sat next to Sakura. His arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Gotta love those two. 

"Naruto-kun?" 

"Yeah, Hinata?" I turned to her. 

"You're a really good friend," she said with a smile. I couldn't but smile either. 

"Okay, up next is--" 

A sudden tornado like wind began to blow in the middle of the room. We all looked up to see what it was. No way! 

"What are you doing here!" I demanded.

* * *

**CUT! that's it for this chapter. so who's decided to crash this karaoke party? find out in the next chapter**

**XXSong Used: Comatose by: SkilletXX**

**Honeymusterd: now that was the most fuzziest moment i've ever seen in a type of fanfic like this one**

**Inner Crimson: _ditto to that_**

**Sakura: even i still am in shock**

**Naruto: that you and Sasuke are finally together?**

**Sakura: dream come true moment, Naruto, don't spoil it**

**Crimson: weren't you all beating up Ino or something along those lines?**

**Inner Crimson: -evil smirk-**

**Sakura: -evil smile-**

**Honeymusterd: -evil laugh-**

**Naruto: -evil look-**

**Sasuke: what you guys do?**

**Inner Crimson: _let's just say_**

**Honeymusterd: Ino's not gonna be**

**Sakura: bothering us for**

**Naruto: long time to come**

**Crims, Sasu: don't wanna know**

**Saku, HM, Inner Crims and Naru: -evillaugh-**

**All: REVIEW!**

**Inner Crimson: _or will do to you what we did to Ino_**

**Sakura: bad idea then no one will be able to review then**

**Inner Crimson: _damn it, right_**


	10. Whether You Love or Hate Me Makes No Dif

**i am back for the third night in a row says, i, Crimson, your ruler and master! -evillaugh; thunder rumbles and lightening cracks in the background- okay i had my fun on with the next chapter of Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but how wouldn't want to though? I mean seriously?)**

**Chapter 10**

**"Whether You Love or Hate Me Makes No Difference"**

_Last time on Karaoke- NARU STYLE!-_

_TenTen got back on stage. Sasuke sat next to Sakura. His arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Gotta love those two.  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Yeah, Hinata?" I turned to her.  
"You're a really good friend," she said with a smile. I couldn't but smile either.  
"Okay, up next is--"  
A sudden tornado like wind began to blow in the middle of the room. We all looked up to see what it was. No way!  
"What are you doing here!" I demanded._

**Shikamaru's POV**

The tornado like wind had finally died down and in the center stood the three people for whose existence have saved Konoha's butts more than just a few times over the years. First person that came into my view was the youngest. He had red hair, carried a gored on his back, had a tattoo on his forehead that read 'love' and head rings around his blue/green eyes. Gaara of the Desert aka the Fifth Kazekage. Next, was a guy in all black with had that had his headband on it. The symbol of Suna. He carried three scrolls on his back, no doubt for summoning his three deadly puppets. He had purple make up streaked on his face. Kankuro the middle of the three siblings. Finally, came the eldest. She was tall had four spiky pig tails. She wore a black dress with a red ribbon acting as a belt around her thin frame. And with her, her oversized fan. Temari, the oldest of the sand siblings aka the ambassador for Suna. 

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Naruto. 

"Relax, kid," said Kankuro. "We heard that it was a free for all so we decided to come." 

I could feel Ino's fury radiating off of her. This happens everytime when she and Temari are in the same room. Ino knows that if she lets her guard down around Temari that I might lose interest in her. What a drag, as if I would ever be interested in Ino. Plus, I was interested in someone else anyway's. 

"Mind if we're here, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?" Temari asked politely. 

"Not at all Temari," said Sakura. 

A smile spread over Temari's face, "It's about time you and Uchiha got together, Haruno." 

"For once I agree with you, Temari," Sasuke smirked. 

"We were about to start the couples, but if you would like to sing, Temari, we could you in right now," said TenTen climbing down from the stage. 

Temari thought about it for a moment. She smiled one of those wide smiles that could challenge Naruto's. Scary thought. "Sure, why not?" 

"Don't we have a say whether or not she can enter this late?" asked Ino, her hands crossed on top of her chest. 

"Ino--" 

"Don't sweat it, TenTen. I don't mind the vote. Who wants to hear me sing?" 

Virtually, everyone raised their hands, myself included. Did I just seriously raise my hand! This isn't going to end well. 

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, Shikamaru Nara. So you just want to hear me sing 'cause you know I'm just going to outwit you as always or do you just want to?" she asked in a cocky tone. Damn her, but what can a guy do. 

"What can guy do?" I said and shrugged. "Go for it, Temari. Maybe you won't be any worse than Naruto." 

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Indoor voice, pipsqueak," Temari said. Even though Naruto had a massive growth spurt, Temari could never let it go that Naruto was once even shorter than her fan. Okay, so I'm exaggerating; but Naruto was pretty short way back when. 

Temari climbed up to the stage. The limelight suits her. Damn it, Shikamaru! why are you thinking these things! Oh like that answer isn't obvious. The song began to blast from the stereos. No way! She did not just chose what I think she did. 

_Yeah,  
It's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V._

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

Clearly, yes she did. Troublesome woman. 

_I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just here lying  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers lighters.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No! I don't own a corgi.  
Had the hamster - it died 'cause I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.  
Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, me, I wear odd socks.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its true I want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!_

"What does she think she's doing!" exclaimed Ino. "How could she sing such a kinky song like that?" 

"As I recall Ino your's wasn't really at the top of the charts now was it?" asked TenTen. 

That got Ino quiet. 

"I think it's a pretty cool song," said Naruto. 

"For once I agree with you, dobe, and she is a pretty good singer." said Sasuke 

"You said it Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. 

Looks like I'm not the only one that thinks Temari's awesome at this. I wonder if I'll be able to win another date from her like I did last time. Beat her in Shougi; I get a date. She beats me; I've got to explain to my mom why me and my girlfriend didn't hang out this time that she came back to Konoha. What a drag. 

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me_

_So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!_

"She's lying through her song," I said. 

"Why do you say that?" asked Kankuro. 

"Because she can dance and sing," I replied. Thank God, Gaara isn't as over protective of his sister than he was the last time. 

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Nara," Gaara said while listening to his older sister. 

Never mind. 

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!_

_Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!_

The song had finally ended. Temari got a loud roar of approval from the crowd. 

"Arigatou," she said into the microphone. She jumped, gracefully, down from the stage. She walked over and sat down next to me. 

"So, do I have to beat you at Shougi to get another date with you?" 

Temari looked me and shoved me, "We'll discuss the matter later... over a game of Shougi." Her wide grin appeared again. Troublesome woman. 

"Thank you, Temari, that was an awesome performance," said TenTen once she got back on stage. She had two slips of paper in her hand. One, a guy's name the other, a girl's. The couple songs were about to begin. This was making me nervous. Really nervous. 

"This is such a drag," I said. 

"What not good enough to sing with someone?" Temari said in a teasing taunting manner. 

"Just so you know--" I was cut off by TenTen. 

"And our first couple is--"

* * *

**CUT! that's the end for right now. so what you all think?**

**XXSong Used: Love Me or Hate Me by: Lady SovereignXX**

**Naruto: THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Inner Crimson: im with blondy on that one -high fives Naru-**

**Naruto: -big grin-**

**Honeymusterd: I LOVE LADY SOVEREIGN!**

**Lady Sovereign: somebody call me name?**

**Honeymsuterd: Lady, Lady Sovereign... -faints- **

**Lady Sovereign: she gonna be okay?**

**Crimson: yeah dont worry about it Lady Sov**

**Lady Sovereign: cool so here's the autographed CD that you ordered for Honeymusterd**

**Crimson: thanks. oh and thanks for the song borrow**

**Lady Sovereign: no worries -leaves-**

**Saku, Naru, Sasu: REVIEW!**


	11. Don't Go Messing With Me

**hello to all of you! Crimson is here! c'mon and make some noise -hears the crowd roar- I CANT HEAR DO YOU WANT THIS CHAPTER OR NOT C'MON MAKE SOME NOIIISSEEE! -deafening roar- alright i see you guys are pumped for this chapter since the couples are starting to sing now. and im guessing the main question after last time's chapter is: is it ShikaTema or ShikaIno? well here's you answer and it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but we all know what would happen if I did)**

**Chapter 11**

**"Don't Go Messing With Me"**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-_

_The song had finally ended. Temari got a loud roar of approval from the crowd. _

_"So, do I have to beat you at Shougi to get another date with you?"  
Temari looked me and shoved me, "We'll discuss the matter later... over a game of Shougi." Her wide grin appeared again. Troublesome woman.  
"Thank you, Temari, that was an awesome performance," said TenTen once she got back on stage. She had two slips of paper in her hand. One, a guy's name the other, a girl's. The couple songs were about to begin. This was making me nervous. Really nervous.  
"This is such a drag," I said.  
"What not good enough to sing with someone?" Temari said in a teasing taunting manner.  
"Just so you know--" I was cut off by TenTen.  
"And our first couple is--"_

**Kiba's POV**

-- Shikamaru Nara and Temari!" exclaimed TenTen. And Ino spat out the soda she had been drinking that sprayed Neji, Lee, Shino, me and Akamaru. 

"NANI!" she screamed. This is going to end badly, even Akamaru can sense it. 

"A problem, Ino?" Temari asked a smirk was all but obvious on her face. 

"What are you smirking at!" Ino went on with her rant. Honestly, how did Chouji and Shikamaru put up with this chick almost 24/7, I would have committed suicide by now! 

"Nothing much, just that I find it funny that you are jealous of a girl that's already taken," Temari's eye darted up at the Yamanaka heir. 

"What do you mean...?" Ino asked she just began to calm down. 

"If you don't know... I already have a boyfriend," Temari crossed her legs. 

"Temari...!" Shikamaru hissed. 

"And how might that be?" Ino asked an evil smirk on her face. 

"You'll find out," Temari got up and headed for the stereo system once again. Shikamaru got up and followed her. 

"Temari, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, panic sliding through his words. 

"Don't worry about you big baby, I can handle little miss princess over there. And I'm not lying so don't worry about that thing called a conscious." 

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru sighed. 

"Well you hurry up?" 

Shikamaru looked up and saw that Temari was already up on stage. Shikamaru checked the song she had chosen and smirked. 

"How didn't I guess." 

"Well it was the song that was playing on my first visit here wasn't it? Remember at the restaurant?" she said a coy smile on her face. 

"Not that easy to forget," Shikamaru said. "Ready?" 

"Been ready," Temari said simply. And with that the music began to play. 

_**Temari**__: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_**Shikamaru**__: Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it _

All most of us could do was watch and stare as Shikamaru Nara and Temari sung and danced to the song. Well in Ino's case she probably figured that Shikamaru and Temari were boyfriend and girlfriend. To be honest it was pretty obvious that they are. 

"When I get my hands on Temari of the Desert I'll... I'll..." Ino cut off there. She must be fuming 'cause the only time her voice fails is when she's beyond pissed. Oh, well at least Shikamaru and Temari are making things entertaining. 

_**Temari**__: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_**Shikamaru**__ Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interesting is what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw) _

_(come on) _

_**Temari**__: I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_**Shikamaru**__: Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool _

_Temari: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_**Shikamaru**__: Why are you so insecure?  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe _

_(uh, yeah, check it out) _

"Even though Temari-chan and Shikamaru are singing a song like this it still sounds awesome!" Sakura said. 

"I have to agree Temari and Shikamaru are awesome together," Naruto gave when of his sly grins. "And they always said they'd never end up together." 

"Naruto, step being such a pest!" Sakura exclaimed. The blonde cringed at the fury at the pink- haired medic- nin. 

"Hai, Sakura- chan," Naruto said in a scared voice. 

"Good," she said with a smirk. 

"I've got to say, never knew that someone like Shikamaru had it in him to do something like this," said Sasuke. 

"How did know?" said Naruto. 

"Clearly, Temari- chan did," said Hinata with a soft smile. 

_**Both**__: Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby _

_**Shikamaru**__:Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_**[overlapping**__  
__**Temari**__: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
__**Shikamaru**__: That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_**Temari**__: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_**Shikamaru**__: That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_**Temari**__: I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_**Both**__: Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

The song had finally earning a huge up roar from the audience. 

"Alright, Temari!" exclaimed her brother, Kankuro. 

"Go, Shikamaru!" I exclaimed, along side with Chouji and Naruto. 

"THE POWER OF YOUTH TRIUMPHTS!" exclaimed Rock Lee. 

"Weirdo," Naruto and I said. 

Temari gave Shikamaru a peck on the cheek, "Thanks," she said. A slight blush on her face. 

"You're welcome," Shikamaru also had a blush on his face. 

They both climbed down from the stage and sat down. 

"Thanks to the both of you for an awesome performance!" said TenTen. 

"Sorry about before," Ino said to Temari. 

My jaw hit the floor. Ino Yamanaka actually apologizing? Talk about miracles! 

"No worries," Temari grinned at her. 

"Our next couple is--"

* * *

**CUT! that's it for this chapter. so i got some messages on whether or not it would be ShikaTema or ShikaIno in the end so what do you guys think?**

**XXSong Used: Don't Phunk With My Heart by: The Black Eyed PeasXX**

**Naruto: who knew to people like Shikamaru and Temari could pull it off?**

**Inner Crimson: _honestly yeah, never would have guessed_**

**Crimson: just goes to show you cant judge a book by it's cover**

**Sakura: i mean if we were to judge Naruto everyone would think he's just a loud mouth, blonde without a clue in the world**

**Naruto: huh?**

**Sasuke: so what's the difference between judginng by first impression and then in the long run?**

**Inner Crimson: _not much really_**

**All except Honeymusterd who was still unconscious: REVIEW!**


	12. You Brought My Soul Back To Life

**hey everyone Crimson here! sorry i wasn't able to update for a while. i felt like complete and total shit. D: but the good news is that i did some shopping yesterday and i have been hooked on a yet another masterpiece of the Japanese arts. from Hayao Miyazaki-sama "Howl's Moving Castle" i've seen it 4x so far. im absolutely in love with the movie. it's so beautiful and the characters and the story are absolutely incredible! and Howl aint so bad either ;) anyways enough with my ramblings and on with the next chapter of Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but man do I wish I did!!**

**Chapter 12**

**"You Brought My Soul Back To Life"**

_Last time Karaoke -NARU STYLE-_

_The song had finally earning a huge up roar from the audience.  
"Alright, Temari!" exclaimed her brother, Kankuro.  
"Go, Shikamaru!!" I exclaimed, along side with Chouji and Naruto.  
"THE POWER OF YOUTH TRIUMPHTS!!" exclaimed Rock Lee.  
"Weirdo," Naruto and I said.  
Temari gave Shikamaru a peck on the cheek, "Thanks," she said. A slight blush on her face.  
"You're welcome," Shikamaru also had a blush on his face.  
They both climbed down from the stage and sat down.  
"Thanks to the both of you for an awesome performance!" said TenTen.  
"Sorry about before," Ino said to Temari.  
My jaw hit the floor. Ino Yamanaka actually apologizing? Talk about miracles!  
"No worries," Temari grinned at her.  
"Our next couple is--"_

**

* * *

**

**Hinata's POV**

--Neji Hyuga and me...!" TenTen got off the stage and went down to discuss matters with my cousin, Neji. It's funny to think that Neji finally found someone that he felt that comfortable with. Neji and I have gotten better over the years but that friendly relationship that ought to be there... just still isn't. Then again, you can't go asking for too much all at once, right? 

"So what do you think, TenTen?" Neji asked her. 

"I think that song would be perfect," TenTen gave him a warm smile. 

I could tell that Neji's heart was melting from the smile TenTen just gave him. They were just too perfect. Maybe that's why so many people were so excited when they finally had gotten together. I know that I was. TenTen has been a really good friend to me. It's never changed. And Neji's... well... even though it's an odd thing we have, we're still there for each other. Even though it can get awkward at times. 

TenTen made her way over to the stereo system while Neji adjusted the heights of the microphone poles. TenTen walked on stage and stood next to Neji and the song began to play. It didn't really surprise me why they chose this song. It makes sense after all. 

**TenTen:**_ how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Neji:**_ (Wake me up)  
_**TenTen:**_ Wake me up inside  
_**Neji:**_ (I can't wake up)  
_**TenTen:**_ Wake me up inside  
_**Neji:**_ (Save me)  
_**TenTen:** _call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Neji:**_ (Wake me up)  
_**TenTen:**_ bid my blood to run  
_**Neji:**_ (I can't wake up)  
_**TenTen:**_ before I come undone  
_**Neji:**_ (Save me)  
_**TenTen:**_ save me from the nothing I've become_

If you know the history behind my cousin, Neji, and TenTen it is as plain as day as to why they chose this song. 

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto. 

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" 

"Why did Neji and TenTen pick this song?" he asked in a quiet tone. He usually used that tone when he asked things like this. Not things like this exactly, but you get the idea. 

"I could explain it to him if you want, Hinata," Sakura offered. 

I shook my head slightly. "No, that's alright, Sakura. I don't mind," I gave her a smile. 

"Alright then," she said simply. She laid her head back on Sasuke's chest as he wrapped his arm around her holding her closer to himself. Another couple that I've waited forever to come true. 

"The reason why Neji and TenTen chose this song because it says a lot about of who they were. TenTen had always been sort of an outcast. So she's never really connected with anyone very much." 

"But I though all of you were friends," Naruto said somewhat confused. 

"We are, but sometimes you just have that longing that only someone like a guy that you care about a lot can satisfy that longing you have. For me, I had all of my friends but I always longed for someone else... you Naruto," I felt myself blush a little. 

"I know what you. I had that type of feeling too," He found a smile for me. As always. "But of course it went away once I found you, Hinata." 

"Arigatou... Naruto-kun," I said it pretty quietly as I do when I feel like this around my cerulean eyed boyfriend. 

**TenTen:**_ now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

**Neji:**_ (Wake me up)  
_**TenTen:**_ Wake me up inside  
_**Neji:** _(I can't wake up)  
_**TenTen:**_ Wake me up inside  
_**Neji:** _(Save me)  
_**TenTen:**_ call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Neji:**_ (Wake me up)  
_**TenTen:**_ bid my blood to run  
_**Neji:**_ (I can't wake up)  
_**TenTen:**_ before I come undone  
_**Neji:**_ (Save me)  
_**TenTen:**_ save me from the nothing I've become_

**TenTen:**_ Bring me to life  
_**Neji:**_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
_**TenTen:** _Bring me to life_

**TenTen:**_ frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_**Neji:** _all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_**TenTen:**_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_**Neji:**_ without a thought without a voice without a soul  
_**TenTen:** _don't let me die here  
_**Neji:**_ there must be something more  
_**TenTen:**_ bring me to life_

"Anyway's as I was saying. Neji, felt that way too. The longing. It's lonely at the top is a way to but it really. When TenTen realized her true feelings for Neji, and he realized his for her they found each other and just melted into one another you could say. Afterwards, they both realized if they were to lose each other once more they could wind up, again, in that state of loneliness and longing. So, they've been together for they know that because of the other's presence... they can finally feel they can belong." 

"Wow, that's pretty deep," said Naruto. 

"It is. And it does make sense," Sakura said. "TenTen and Neji are meant to be. There is no question about that." 

"Naruto, don't forget that Neji also told us some of the same reasons that TenTen had," said Sasuke. 

"Oh, yeah. He did always say that without TenTen he would go back to that barren field," said Naruto his eyes soulful and full of realization. 

**Neji:** _(Wake me up)  
_**TenTen:**_ Wake me up inside  
_**Neji:**_ (I can't wake up)  
_**TenTen:**_ Wake me up inside  
_**Neji:**_ (Save me)  
_**TenTen:**_ call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Neji:** _(Wake me up)  
_**TenTen:**_ bid my blood to run  
_**Neji:**_ (I can't wake up)  
_**TenTen:**_ before I come undone  
_**Neji:** _(Save me)  
_**TenTen:**_ save me from the nothing I've become_

**TenTen:**_ (Bring me to life)  
_**Neji:**_ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_**TenTen:**_ (Bring me to life)_

The last chord of TenTen's voice slowly began to die away as the song ended. A huge round of applause was heard from all of us in the audience. TenTen and Neji were meant to be. 

Neji put his fingers under TenTen's chin and slowly leaned in and kissed her. TenTen responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and Neji wrapped his arms around her petite figure. They pulled apart after a while and just stared into each other's eyes. Lavender met honey brown. 

"I love you, Neji." 

"I love you too," He gave her a peck on the lips and then descended down from the stage and sat back down. It took TenTen a while to recuperate from her and Neji's 'moment'. 

"Um... anyway's our next couple is--" 

**CUT!! well just for know anyways. hopefully i did match up the song well. Reviews s'il vous plait, i want to know what you think**

**XXSong Used: Bring Me To Life by: EvanescneceXX**

**Sakura: that was so beautiful**

**Sasuke: Sakura, you are such a sucker for romance -smirk-**

**Sakura: just because youre the emo kid around here doesnt mean we all must be**

**Naru, Crims, In. Crims, HM: -gasp- _oh no she didn't just call him what i think she did _-dive into the safetly of the next room and cower in there-**

**Naruto: Sakura's gonna get killed**

**Crimson: they're boyfriend and girlfriend, Naruto, i highly doubt she will be**

**Inner Crimson:_ otherwise it was good knowing her_**

**Honeymusterd: true**

**-moments later-**

**Naru, Crims, In. Crims, HM: -bored as hell now-**

**Honeymusterd: what do you suppose is going on?**

**Inner Crimson: _maybe it was one of those silent kill things, you know so we would here the blood curdling--_**

**(from the other room) Sakura: mmm -giggle- Sasuke-kun...**

**Sasuke: Sa... Saku..ra**

**Inner Crimson: _moans?!_**

**Naruto: o.o**

**Crimson: O.O**

**Inner Crimson: -jawdrop- O.O -sweatdrop-**

**Honeymusterd: ... well that's not a pretty visual image**

**-they all rush back into the room-**

**-all 'cept Sasu and Saku- WHAT THE HELL?!**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Review plz_**


	13. What Was Broken is Now Whole

**Crimson is here. possibly for the last time until the next weekend! ToT i hate school!!** **spring break ends for me soon and it sucks cuz i gotta start doing all those projects now. DD: i hate my life at times but just gotta suck it up and endure it. but until i learn that i curse the person that invented school. may that person burn in the fiery flames of hell!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -cough; cough; cough- okay on with the show!! here is the next chapter of Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but don't we all wish we could?)**

**Chapter 13**

**"What Was Broken Is Now Whole"**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE_

_The last chord of TenTen's voice slowly began to die away as the song ended. A huge round of applause was heard from all of us in the audience. TenTen and Neji were meant to be.  
Neji put his fingers under TenTen's chin and slowly leaned in and kissed her. TenTen responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and Neji wrapped his arms around her petite figure. They pulled apart after a while and just stared into each other's eyes. Lavender met honey brown.  
"I love you, Neji."  
"I love you too," He gave her a peck on the lips and then descended down from the stage and sat back down. It took TenTen a while to recuperate from her and Neji's 'moment'.  
"Um... anyway's our next couple is--" _

**

* * *

**

**TenTen's POV**

--Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!" Yes, the pairing I was waiting for most of all. They've been a couple for about an hour and yet everyone in the crowd was beyond excited to see what they would come up with. I was so tied up in the thought of Sakura-chan and Sasuke singing I almost fell off the stage. I regained balance and leaped.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke as both of them made it over to the stereo system.

Sasuke thought for a moment. Then he realized what song they were going to do. He whispered, rapidly, the song.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "Sasuke-kun, are you sure?"

Sasuke took her face in his hands. "I'm sure, Sakura." He gave her a light kiss on the lips and chose the song. They both made their way to the stage.

"Ladies, first," Sasuke said letting Sakura on.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a warm smile. It was easy to tell Sasuke was melting under her emerald eyed gaze. They stood in front of microphones.

Sasuke pulled off the microphone from it's stand.

"Um, I know that Sakura have been together for about -he checked his watch- an hour roughly, so this is like the first thing we are going to do together. So, I hope you guys like this song that Sakura and I are about to sing. This song just says a lot about us so here it is." The music began. I could feel some people almost break on the inside when they heard the song and some let out a gasp.

**Sasuke:**_ I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Both:**_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Sasuke:**_ You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

Sasuke and Sakura could have written this song and anyone could believe them. The song is basically saying what they went through.

"Hinata, are you crying?" Naruto asked his lavender eyed girlfriend.

Hinata sniffed slightly and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just that the way Sasuke and Sakura sing together just says the way things between them truly went."

I could feel my tears fall because I knew the line that was coming up next.

"I know what you mean," Naruto said in a hushed tone.

I turned to look at him, "Naruto...?"

**Sakura:**_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Both:**_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"What is it, TenTen?"

"What do you mean that you know?" I asked him, wiping away my tears.

"Well, I've known Sasuke for almost all of my life and I know Sakura better than anyone else. I had been there for everything that has happened between them. When Sasuke left, the pain Sakura went through, Sasuke and I enduring it out a millions miles away from home, taking down Orochimaru, coming back home, seeming how over the years of us all living under the same roof has changed us all. Sometimes when Sakura would have nightmares the first one to see her would be Sasuke. When any one of us had a tough time... the other would be their for them or two for them or whatever the circumstance. But the pain that had to be endured the first few months of the separation. That was hell. I can't describe it any other way. I was sworn to secrecy by both Sasuke and Sakura when they talked about one another to me. Sakura would always tell me how she would wish she could finally be able to live up to the standards so she could be with Sasuke. Sasuke would always be telling me that he didn't understand why Sakura would want someone like him when she could do better than him. But what I always told them was, 'Don't let your fear or doubts stop you... you could scale any heights as long as you would be willing to see it'."

I could see tears still coming from Hinata and my own still came.

"No one can find a better friend than you, Naruto Uzumaki," I said to him.

"Arigatou, TenTen," he said and grinned.

Sakura, Sasuke, just how much have you guy gone to reach each other?

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Both:**_ You've gone away  
_**Sasuke:**_ You don't feel me here anymore_

The song came to a slow end and everyone stood and the whole roam was filled with roars of applause, whistles, cheering, whooping, etc. No one could have ever imagined that two people like Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno could be this intimate with each other and still have that sweet sincerity.

Sakura was about to come off the stage but Sasuke took her by the arm.

"Sasuke-kun what is--" she never got to finish her sentence. Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura with a new found passion. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. The room was now filled with whistles and cat calls. What seemed an eternity later, Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from their love filled kiss and embraced each other as though never to let go.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said in her bright pink hair.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," Sakura said.

They came down from the stage, Sasuke with his arm around her and Sakura, with her arm around his waist. Sasuke sat down first and pulled Sakura into his lap. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and Sasuke wound his arm around her.

"Thank you Sasuke and Sakura for that beautiful performance," I said once I got back on stage. The audience cheered again. "Our next couple is--"

**

* * *

**

**CUT!! the end of this story is soon to come... it's almost time to wind down. not to start a panic or anything mind you. to be honest i actually i did cry writing this chapter.**

**Crimson: im not going in first you go**

**Inner Crimson: _ah, nah ive been mentally traumatized one too many times_**

**Honeymusterd: move over you whimps!!**

**Naru, HM: -slam open the door- ... what the?**

**Sasuke: -pulls away from his and Sakura's kiss- what?!**

**Crims, Inner Crims, Naru, HM: O.o**

**Sakura: what did you think we were doing in here?**

**Crims, In. Crims, Naru, HM: uhhhhh**

**Sasuke: you guys are sick people -.-**

**Sakura: -cracks her knuckles- SICK DEAD PEOPLE**

**Crims, In. Crims, Naru, HM: -run like hell from the infurated kunoichi-**

**Sasuke: alone at last -leans back on the know empty couch- review and see who lives -famous Uchiha grin-**

**Fangirls in the audience reading this story: -swoon, faint-**


	14. I Want You Just The Way You Are

**i am dead! i havent been able to do anything but work over the whole weekend. wait, did i even have a weekend?! you know your stressed when you actually have to ask yourself that question. ive been up until 4-4:30 in the am working on truck loads of homework, not stuff that i actually like!! like including this and my other story(s) -sob- i hate this!!**

**the only good thing that has come from this is... VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS BECOMING AN ANIME!! YES, PEOPLE I TELL NO LIES!! VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS TO BECOME AN ANIME!! APRIL 7, 2008 1:00 AM ON TOKYO TV!! ****but since i live in the states for me it would be plain and simple YouTube. i love life now!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but it would make my "weekend" a hell lot better if I did!!)**

**Chapter 14**

**"I Want You Just The Way You Are"**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-_

_The song came to a slow end and everyone stood and the whole roam was filled with roars of applause, whistles, cheering, whooping, etc. No one could have ever imagined that two people like Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno could be this intimate with each other and still have that sweet sincerity.  
Sakura was about to come off the stage but Sasuke took her by the arm.  
"Sasuke-kun what is--" she never got to finish her sentence. Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura with a new found passion. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. The room was now filled with whistles and cat calls. What seemed an eternity later, Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from their love filled kiss and embraced each other as though never to let go.  
"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said in her bright pink hair.  
"I love you, too, Sasuke," Sakura said.  
They came down from the stage, Sasuke with his arm around her and Sakura, with her arm around his waist. Sasuke sat down first and pulled Sakura into his lap. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and Sasuke wound his arm around her.  
"Thank you Sasuke and Sakura for that beautiful performance," I said once I got back on stage. The audience cheered again. "Our next couple is--" _

**Sakura's POV**

--Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!" exclaimed cheerfully TenTen. Oh boy. The deadly combination of Naruto's hyperactive awareness and Hinata's calm, mellow self, together, to sing as one? This was something I've been looking forward to. A smirked played against my lips.

"What's so funny?" I heard a low gentle voice ask me.

I looked up into the onyx eyes of my boyfriend. Wow, feels kinda weird to be referring to Sasuke as my boyfriend, but I like the feeling so I'm not one to complain.

"Nothing much," I sighed. "I'm just excited to see what Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan come up with is all." I can't help but smile up at Sasuke. He gave me that smiled I loved so much about him. Sasuke's special smile. It was special to me because it was reserved for me and me alone.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips that still left me breathless either way. I looked back and Naruto and Hinata. They were, most likely, debating over which song they were going to sing.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" the cerulean eyed blonde asked the blue-violet haired girl.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Hinata, of course you can do this," Naruto said in a gentle voice that would have melted any girls heart. In this case, Hinata's.

"But, Naru--"

"Hinata, do you remember when you though you couldn't sing that solo?" Naruto asked her, now looking into her pupil-less lavender eyes.

"Yes," she said simply.

"And I told you as long as I was here... I would believe in you, always. And I'm still here for you, Hinata-chan. Even if you get nervous we're going to be singing together this time so you don't have to worry about it," Naruto finished off with one of his whiskered- grins.

Hinata couldn't help but smile up at her boyfriend, "Arigatou... Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a quick peck on this lips and then found the song and then showed it Hinata. She nodded in agreement. I wonder what they had chosen?

Naruto helped Hinata up on the stage, they went to their places and as the music played the began to sing.

Why doesn't it surprise me that they would go for a song like that. I couldn't help but giggle slightly. I felt Sasuke's arms tighten around me.

**Naruto:**_ Remember the time, baby..._

**Naruto:**_ I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl_

**Hinata:**_ (Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

I looked up at Sasuke, "What is it Sasuke-kun?" I asked him confused on why he chuckled lightly as well as the smirk he had on his face prior.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Neji asked him as well.

"I know exactly why Naruto chose this song."

"Why?" Neji and I asked as well as TenTen and Ino. Shikamaru had the type of look on his face that said he knew the reason as well. It wouldn't really surprise me since Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru are close friends as well as with Neji but there are some things that the Byakugan wielder didn't know.

**Hinata:** _Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
_**Naruto:** _(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
_**Hinata:**_ I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
_**Both:**_ Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

**Naruto:**_ I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl_

"It's because of Hinata's social stature here in the village," Sasuke said.

I got out of his lap and sat next to him and Neji and TenTen sat on either side of us.

"What do you mean by Hinata-chan's social stature, Sasuke?" asked Ino as she sat down on the floor.

"Thing is the Hyuga clan as well as me, the Akimichi, and the Abarume clan are all prestigious clans. So, Naruto knew as well as anyone did that he didn't really have much to offer Hinata. So he actually went through periods where he tried to change the way he was until he ultimately gave up saying it was futile for him to be there kind of guy that Hinata should have. Anyway's, the next day, Naruto told me that he was off to the Hyuga district to talk to Hinata. He went up to her and told her that he knew he was even half of the type of guy that she deserved. That he wasn't ever going to be and that he would understand if she didn't care at all about him. Hinata rolled her eyes at the dobe and told him that she didn't care about all things he was or wasn't she only cared about him and the way he was."

"Naruto, told you all this or are you BSing some parts?" Ino asked reluctantly.

"He's not BSing any of it," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru...?" Neji turned towards the shadow possessor.

"What Sasuke says is true. Naruto told us both that day."

I never would have imagined that Naruto would actually consider himself a person of lesser stature. I guess it's just one of those things that Naruto doesn't really publicize.

**Hinata:**_ Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Naruto might have thought he didn't deserve Hinata before but now they overly deserving of the other. Not really possible because you will never find a better couple than Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

**Hinata:**_ Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
_**Naruto:**_ (I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
_**Hinata:**_ I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
_**Both:** _Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

**Hinata:**_ Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
_**Naruto:**_ (I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
_**Hinata:**_ I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
_**Both:**_ Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

**Hinata:**_ Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
_**Naruto:**_ (I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
_**Hinata:**_ I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
_**Both:**_ Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you you you_

The song came to a gradual stop and Naruto and Hinata finished off by linking their arms like a newly wed couple would do with their champagne glasses. Except, for them it was their microphones and they were singing the final lines of the song together. We were all in an uproar as it all came to an end. The song, the competition and our party.

"I told you could do it," Naruto said. He slid his fingers under Hinata's chin and kissed her a tender kiss. That sure received a major standard of approval from the crowd. Including myself and Sasuke.

They came down from the stage and sat back down. Hinata in Naruto's lap.

TenTen made her way back up to the stage, "Thank you, Naruto, Hinata that was really incredible what you to did. And I guess this concludes our little competition and--

"Wait," Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him, but when Sasuke turned to look at him he gave him a curt nod, Naruto grinned in response.

"What is it, Sasuke?" I asked him and Naruto.

Sasuke whispered rapidly in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at both of them.

"All right. Let's do it!" I exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at us with a 'what the hell are you guys doing' sort of look.

I made my way back up on the stage and Naruto and Sasuke were talking, debating even. I had to hand it to those two... they really did have great ideas when they would, eventually, stop fighting.

"Sakura, what's going on?" TenTen asked.

"You'll see," I said with a smile.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha made their way up on stage.

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

TenTen, simply shrugged with a confused look on her face. As did most of the crowd.

All Naruto, Sasuke and I could do was to smile at each other at we had planned.

**CUT!! okay we are going to stop there for right now. hope you guys liked it. sorry i wasnt able to update last week and i apologize in advanced for not being able to update next week because i will be at a band concert with my band and myself in Florida next week. I'm leaving wednesday afternoon and im coming back sunday afternoon, so i'll have to see how things are going to turn out. wish me luck everyone. :)**

**Naruto and Inner Crimson: _that was a kick ass awesome chapter!!_**

**Sasu, Saku, Crims: -sweatdrop- okay then**

**Honeymusterd: kinda sad that's going to end soon, ne?**

**Sakura: yeah it is.**

**Sasuke: but what else can we do but end it with a**

**Deidara: BANG -blows up part of the reviewer's corner-**

**Sasu, Saku, HM, Naru, Inn. Crims. and Crims: -deathglares and glaring daggers towards Deidara-**

**Deidara: what, un?**

**Honeymusterd: kill... him!!**

**-everyone goes after Deidara-**

**Deidara: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! REVIEW, UN!!  
**


	15. I'm Not One To Lie and Neither My Body

**i am so sorry that i couldn't update last week. i was in florida and it went really really well so im glad how that turned out. **

**one thing i can say is thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved, subscribed to the story etc. for this whole time. I love you so very much you guys have made this all possible! **

**but anyways here is the final chapter of Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-**

**you guys ready for this one?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (c'mon by this point you guys should probably know that)**

**Chapter 15**

**"I'm Not One To Lie and Neither Is My Body"**

_Last time on Karaoke -NARU STYLE!-_

_TenTen made her way back up to the stage, "Thank you, Naruto, Hinata that was really incredible what you to did. And I guess this concludes our little competition and--  
"Wait," Naruto said.  
Everyone looked at him, but when Sasuke turned to look at him he gave him a curt nod, Naruto grinned in response.  
"What is it, Sasuke?" I asked him and Naruto.  
Sasuke whispered rapidly in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at both of them.  
"All right. Let's do it!" I exclaimed.  
Everyone just looked at us with a 'what the hell are you guys doing' sort of look.  
I made my way back up on the stage and Naruto and Sasuke were talking, debating even. I had to hand it to those two... they really did have great ideas when they would, eventually, stop fighting.  
"Sakura, what's going on?" TenTen asked.  
"You'll see," I said with a smile.  
Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha made their way up on stage.  
"What's going on?" Temari asked.  
TenTen, simply shrugged with a confused look on her face. As did most of the crowd.  
All Naruto, Sasuke and I could do was to smile at each other._

**Naruto's POV**

No one could even begin to imagine what we had in store for them! Not even Sakura did. Good thing Sasuke- teme told her before we started this. I couldn't help but grin.

"All right let's get this over with," Sasuke said dully and bored. Sometimes he acted to cool for his own good.

"Get over yourself, Sasuke-teme. Don't even say that you aren't enjoying this!" I exclaimed.

"Hn," was his only response.

**Sasuke's POV**

I hate to say this but the dobe did have a point. I was looking forward to this. And by the look on the faces of the crowd, and my girlfriend, Sakura, for that matter, didn't even have the slightest clue on what the three of us are about to do to all of them. Good thing that I filled in my pink-haired roommate of this little "scheme" that Naruto thought of. Okay, to be honest, Naruto didn't do this all on his own. I sort of helped to. What was I on that day that I told him yes?! Oh well, what the hell. Might as well get this done with.

**Sakura's POV**

What in the world possessed Naruto Uzumaki and my new found boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, do this? I mean, honestly, I believe Naruto coming up with something like this but Sasuke? This was all going in the memories!

All of us looked at the other and nodded. I gave a nod and smiled at my roommates. This was going to be entertaining!

**Naruto's POV **

This is one to definitely to go down in history!!

"Believe it everyone! Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan and I have one more thing to do just before we say goodnight!" Everyone had that look that just said 'What the fuck is this guy talking about?' Well they're about to find out.

**Sasuke's POV**

This is going to be one of those things that people are going to use for blackmail later on in life. All I can do is sigh... and make the most of this. The music began to blast from the speakers.

**Naruto:**_ Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**_ Shakira, Shakira_

**Naruto:**_ I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Sasuke: Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

**Sakura:**_ Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

"Wow, who would have though that those three had it in them to do something like this?!" exclaimed Ino over the music to TenTen. Everyone had gotten up to dance to the mine, Sasuke's and Naruto's singing. I had to admit, it was beyond fun that we are doing this.

"Honestly, who would have thought!" replied TenTen.

Temari began to dance around with them. Damn, and I thought Ino could dance but she's no match for Temari of the desert.

**Naruto:**_ Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

**Sasuke:**_ And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Is it just me or does Sasuke sound sexier when he's singing in Spanish? By the sounds of the horde of fangirls outside the house right now, I would have to say yes. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of being mobbed by hormonally induced teenaged kunoichi's after Sasuke. And to believe I was that desperate at one point in time of my life.

**Sakura:**_ Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

**Naruto and Sasuke:**_ Shakira, Shakira_

**Sakura:**_ Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

**Sasuke and Naruto:**_ Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

**All three:**_ Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

"Sasuke and Naruto got it going on!" laughed Temari.

"Yeah, those two guys got talent when they're singing together," said Shikamaru as he danced around with Temari. Even I would have to agree with that. The dobe ain't so bad and, hey, neither am I. Time for us to dance as well. So we did what everyone else was doing... dancing around like there was no tomorrow. Sakura was pulling off some of her sexiest moves I had ever seen her do. So, she was the dancer and I was her pole. Okay, poor choice of words. We were just dancing around like two crazy people that just happened to be dating. Naruto joined in as well. So we both danced around Sakura and returned back to our mic stands.

**Naruto:**_ I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Sasuke: Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

**Sakura:**_ Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

**Naruto:**_ Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

**Sakura:**_ Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
_**Sasuke:**_ Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

**Naruto:** _Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Sasuke and Sakura: Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Naruto and Sasuke: Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

**Sakura:**_ I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

**Naruto and Sasuke:**_ No fighting  
_**Sakura:**_ No fighting_

The last blast of the trumpets died down and so did the swaying of everyone's bodies, including Sasuke's and Sakura's and mine as well. The whole crew was in an uproar, cheering encore and that we do the song again. Sakura, Sasuke and I just grinned at each other because we knew we couldn't really refuse. The song started up again and we did it once again only this time we were dancing along with everyone down on the dance floor.

**End**

**--X--**

**Crimson: that's the end of our show! i hope all of you liked it. I, for one, had a blast writing this story. I hope to keep doing stories that everyone will always love. I'll do my best always. I just want to thank everyone that made this possible thank you everyone! I love you all so incredibly much!! Much love!!**

**Inner Crimson: _Yeah, thanks everyone for a major kick ass ride!! It was fun seeing everyone like this. 'Specially Sasu and Saku_**

**Naruto: that i must agree with :)**

**Sasuke: -bonks Naruto on the head-**

**Naruto: SASUKE!!**

**Sakura: -giggles-**

**Honeymusterd: -busts out laughing-**

**Inner Crimson: _All in all, I agree with Crimson. This was awesome to do! We loved everyone minute spent here with everyone. Not just here in Reviewers' Corner but to everyone that was here through all of everyone's antics thanks!!_**

**Naru, Sasu, Saku: domo arigatou!!**

**Crimson: okay now the ending line--**

**Honeymusterd: why do you get to do it?**

**Crimson: cuz im the writer and i control you all**

**-everyone 'cept Naruto starts fighting-**

**Naruto: SHUT UP**

**-silence-**

**Naruto: we'll all sign out**

**-the room agrees-**

**Crimson: This is Crimson Nightshade**

**Inner Crimson: _This is Inner Crimson_**

**Sasuke: This is Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura: This is Sakura Haruno**

**Honeymusterd: This is Honey-chan**

**Naruto: And this is Naruto Uzumaki**

**Crimson, Inner Crimson, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Honeymusterd: _SIGNING OFF UNTIL THE NEXT TIME! WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS WE DID! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!! REVIEW!!_**

**-the lights fade out-**

**Naruto: IM SCARED OF THE DARK**

**Sasuke: WHY TO GO YOU IDIOT!! YOU JUST KILLED THE MOMENT!!**

**-start fighting-**

**Crimson, Inner Crimson, Sakura and Honeymusterd: -sweatdrop-**

**XXSong Used: Hips Don't Lie by: ShakiraXX**


	16. Credits

**Credits (you know when you thank everyone that has reviewed and all)**

**Crimson would like to thank:**

**mistyjet**

**Johanna Black**

**justaweirdgurl**

**ChristinaAngel**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**serrenna **

**Tori the Twilight Keybearer**

**typoqueenofdoomXD**

**Inu-ru831**

**Inner Crimson would like to thank:**

**Ashthefallenangel**

**godess of the nigth**

**Jeimil-chan1989**

**ToriTwilight**

**GaaSakuforever**

**pinkgirlz10**

**Black Rose-hime101**

**Sasuke Uchiha would like to thank:**

**Sora no Aoi**

**SasuKarin ROX.NOT**

**Otaku Fuzion**

**Ash Ninja**

**tabby-tiger-demon**

**Sam-AKA-Sakux**

**SasuLover**

**Aero-chama and Jay Jay-san**

**Sakura Haruno would like to thank:**

**Gina Ichimaru's girl**

**demon sk8ter**

**Boredwithlifeandlove**

**deceiving fallen angel**

**girlprincess1**

**cherryblossom428**

**Naruto Uzumaki would like to thank:**

**cherryblossom429**

**Vampire'sDarkAngel**

**UchihaxHAruno**

**crazyfrogsasusaku**

**Hoshi-Naito**

**Sora Aburame**

**winreycherry101**

**Ily x0x0**

**Honeymusterd would like to thank:**

**kyo12595**

**hi**

**Ashley**

**1383149**

**and here are all the songs**

**One Week from the Barenaked Ladies**** (Sung by Naruto Uzumaki)**

**London Bridge from Fergie**** (Sung by Ino Yamanaka)**

**Never Too Late from Three Days Grace**** (Sung by Neji Hyuga)**

**Can't Fight the Moonlight from LeAnn Rimes**** (Sung by Hinata Hyuga)**

**Loves Me Loves Me Not from T.A.t.u.**** (Sung by TenTen)**

**A Thousand Miles from Vanessa Carlton**** (Sung by Sakura Haruno)**

**Sexy Back from Justin Timberlake**** (Sung by Shikamaru Nara)**

**Comatose from Skillet**** (Sung Sasuke Uchiha)**

**Love Me or Hate Me from Lady Sovereign**** (Sung by Temari of the Desert)**

**Don't Phunk With My Heart from the Black Eyed Peas**** (Sung by Shikamaru and Temari)**

**Bring Me To Life from Evanescence**** (Sung by Neji and TenTen)**

**Broken from Seether feat. Amy Lee**** (Sung by Sasuke and Sakura)**

**The Way I Are from Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson**** (Sung by Naruto and Hinata)**

**and finally...**

**Hips Don't Life from Shakira**** -- Sung by Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**


End file.
